Pride and Prejudice
by HollyGolightly
Summary: When rich single gentlemen Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley come to Hogwarts, Hermione and Lavender have high hopes. But pride, prejudice, and misunderstandings all combine to complicate their relationships and to make happiness difficult. RR
1. New Visitors

Pride and Prejudice

Summary: When rich single gentlemen Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley come to Hogwarts, the girls have high hopes. But pride, prejudice, and misunderstandings all combine to complicate their relationships and to make happiness difficult.

A/N: The plot was taken from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. JK Rowling owns the characters.

Caveat: Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley are best friends and do not attend Hogwarts. This D/HR, slight H/HR and RW/LB, Everyone is pretty much out of character.

Chapter One: New Students

It was the last schedule visit to Hogsmeade for Hogwarts students before the Yule Ball. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati are now at Gladrags Wizardwear trying to find favorable attire for the occasion.

"I think the shell pink silk really suits you Lavender," said Parvati as she held up the piece of fabric to her friend.

"Yes, yes, I think it does," Lavender examined herself in the mirror.

"The periwinkle blue does seem very becoming on you," Parvati turned to notice Hermione admiring the dress robe she picked out.

"Several young ladies have bought new dress robes for the Yule Ball," the storekeeper said as he held out a roll of fabric, "But none will be more lavish than this muslin."

"Hasn't this style been very much worn?" Parvati noticed.

"Mine is Parvati," Hermione pointed to the ad on the wall; "It's been worn for three years."

"Umm, a fashion decree, muslin this season, miss," the shopkeeper chuckled nervously.

"Then it should be good enough for us, shouldn't it Lavender?" Hermione said, her tone, obvious that she was getting tired of shopping.

"Yes," Lavender agreed.

"Then pink for Lavender and blue for Hermione," Parvati told the shopkeeper.

"I know exactly the effect of the robe," Hermione announced with a dramatic flourish, "I shall look very worldly."

"How shall I look?" asked Lavender.

"Adorable, as always."

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling of noise coming from outside. From the window, they observed six horses galloping onto the street drawing a large carriage behind them. The carriage stopped across the street from the dress shop.

"Merlin, what a commotion!" Parvati exclaimed as they all headed toward the window, "Just look at that carriage, and those exquisite young men!"

They watched as a tall blonde haired man stepped out of the vehicle.

"Have you heard any of our fellow students say they were expecting any visitors?" Parvati inquired, nosy as ever.

"No," Lavender replied, "Who do you suppose would be entertaining people with fashion like these?"

"Mr. Biggs, could you please send your elf and find out if they will be attending Hogwarts please? Slyly of course," Parvati asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes, Hausworth would tell us," the shopkeeper agreed, also seeing the opportunity for new customers. The elf nodded and dashed out the door.

"Look, here comes Padma, as if something were after her," Hermione pointed to a figure running towards them. She opened the door for her, "My, what haste, you're all out of breath," said Hermione.

"I spotted you girls from the outside," Padma gasped and ran up to her sister, "My dear! Such news! Did you see them?"

"Of course we saw them," Parvati responded, "Who are they sister?"

"They are the new exchange students from Durmstrang. The name is Weasley, Ron Weasley."

"Is the young woman next to him his girlfriend?" Lavender asked.

"No dear," Padma replied, "That's the pleasantest part of it. She's his sister."

"She's his sister, Mione," Lavender repeated.

"Who is the other gentleman Padma?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I don't know," she answered, "Some friend I suppose. Let me tell you all about Ronald Weasley. He's very rich."

"Rich and single," Parvati drooled at the thought, "That's the most heartening piece of news since the battle of Waterloo."

The bell on the door rang as the elf walked in to inform Mr. Biggs.

"You could see how handsome and elegant he is!" Parvati commented, still admiring the view.

"Excuse me, ladies," the shopkeeper interrupted, "The second gentleman is Mr. Draco Malfoy. The carriages and the horses are his."

"Two carriages and one, two, three, four, five, six livered servant elves," Hermione counted, "My word, this Draco Malfoy must also be rich."

"I wonder if he's attached," Parvati thought aloud.

The bell on the door rang again, two more Hogwarts students, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot strolled into the store.

"Good day everyone," Hannah greeted, "I just had to stop by and tell you the news."

"You don't mean about the new exchange students from Durmstrang," Parvati stated with an air of superiority in her voice.

"Yes," Hannah frowned, "Oh, you heard about it already?"

"Yes, but who is this Draco Malfoy?" Parvati inquired again.

"He's Ronald Weasley's friend. They're inseparable," Hannah added, "His family is one of the wealthiest, oldest pureblood lines in the wizarding world."

"Oh, yes, Malfoy," Parvati repeated, "Is that all you know about him?"

"Wha-oh," Hannah realized with a smirk, "You mean is he attached to anyone? No dear, no, he's single, and he's even richer than Ronald Weasley."

"Isn't it fortunate to have two eligible young men coming into Hogwarts," Parvati noted, "Perhaps anyone of us will get lucky and fall in love."

Hermione, Lavender and Susan were amused as they watched this exchange between their rival friends. Noticing the time, the girls quickly chose their outfits and made their purchases. Having already spent most of their day in the shop, they decided to retreat back to Hogwarts.

Back in the common room, everyone was talking about Hogwarts new arrivals. Because Ginny, Ron and Draco are exchange students, Dumbledore allowed them to the choice of their dorms. They decided to stay with the Slytherins after Viktor Krum had recommended them of their hospitality from his previous experience.

Weeks have passed, and aside from meals, none of the other houses had much interaction with the exchange students. Most of the girls in the meantime waited in anticipation for the dance when they can finally see the two gentlemen in a more socialized setting. Worried that Ron and Draco may get the wrong impression, the girls decided to go without dates, promising their suitors a dance.

Hermione, being the most sensible one out of her group, smiles inwardly as she realized how silly her friends had behaved this week. She spent most of her time concentrated on her studies in the library whenever they brought up the subject of dance in conversation.

Finally, on the night of the Yule Ball, the girls, who had taken up the entire day to prepare for the evening, were all dressed up and ready. Admiring their appearances one last time in the mirror, they made their way to the Great Hall.

I know it is short, but please Review!


	2. Encounters at the Yule Ball

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I have to say that it has been a bit difficult trying to match Jane Austen's characters with Harry Potter characters. For those who are not yet clear, Thus far, Hermione is Elizabeth Bennett, Draco is Mr. Darcy, Lavender is Jane, Ron is Charles Bingley, Ginny is Caroline Bingley, and Harry is Mr. Wickham.

It may see weird that Draco and Ron are best friends, but it was a lot easier to make Ron Bingley instead of Harry since Harry has no other sibling. Harry obviously cannot be Mr. Darcy because that wasn't the point. But seeing how Draco, Ron and Ginny are purebloods, I guess that's something they have in common right?

Chapter Two: Encounters at the Yule Ball

The Great Hall was decorated in the most elegant of Victorian grandeur. All the tables were removed to make room for the dance floor. The chairs were placed against the wall, while a long buffet table was placed in the corner of the room. As the girls made their way in, the ball was already well on its way.

Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Padma, Susan and Hannah found a spot against the wall where they can collect together. One by one, a student would walk up to them and request a dance. An hour passed, and the most anticipated students have still yet to make an appearance.

"Do you suppose our guests from Durmstrang are not coming?" Hannah asked anxiously.

"Very discourteous if they don't, considering that they are visitors of our hospitality," Padma stated sternly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile on the dance floor, lively polka music accompanied the Jenny Lind.

"Don't you think we danced beautifully together Harry?" Parvati teased as she twirled around him.

"I suspect you danced beautifully, Parvati," Harry bowed, "I know I don't."

As Parvati encircled him again, he glanced off. A girl with cinnamon brown hair dancing next to them caught his eye. The girl noticed his stare as she encircled her own partner. She smiled at him politely.

"Tell me," Harry asked Parvati as they continued to dance, "Who is that lovely creature in the blue dress robe?"

Parvati turned around and looked, "That lovely creature is my friend Hermione," she answered as both of them went spinning.

"Ah, then I'm in luck," Harry replied as the two spins away from each other, "Please present me when the dance is over."

Parvati with a look of disdain took his arm abruptedly, "Mione," she called out to her friend.

Hermione turned to acknowledge her, giving a curtsy.

"This is Harry Potter," she introduced in a huff, "He wants to meet you. He thinks you're a lovely creature."

Harry bowed and held his position. Parvati annoyed, grabbed his hand and encircled him.

"Someday, I'll tell you what sort of a creature you are," Harry remarked slyly.

The music reverted through the chorus signaling the exchange of partners. Hermione and Parvati switched places.

"After that introduction, I hardly know how to begin Hermione," Harry bowed to his new partner, "Should I offer a remark on the weather?"

"If you can make it fit for a young lady's ears," Hermione curtsied.

"You're right," Harry took her arm; "The weather's too dangerous a subject."

"To be quite safe," said Hermione, "I shall ask you how you like it here at Hogwarts."

"Ah, that's anything but safe!" Harry replied lightheartedly as they danced, "I'm just discovering I like it prodigiously!"

Hermione smiled as she moved off, spinning with a new partner before heading back to Harry.

"I hope you would ask me when I began to like it so prodigiously Hermione," Harry continued.

"I will," she curtsied again and asked him playfully, "When did you?"

"I - "Harry was cut off as they changed partners again. He was unable to talk to her until she turned back to him on the next chorus.

"The moment I saw you," Harry grinned as they twirled.

"Very pretty sir," she responded, curtsying again, "Shall I tell you what I thought the moment I saw you?"

"Only if it's pleasant," he replied amusingly.

"Oh it is! I thought - "Hermione's voice trailed off without finishing. They switched partners again.

On the next return, Harry grabbed her arm, "You were going to say Hermione?"

"Oh yes! I'm sorry, I forget," she smiled playfully and reverted back to her original partner for the end of the dance.

Once the music stopped, some of the students started to clear off the dance floor. As they made their way to their respective corners, three figures walked into the Great Hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the elf by the door announced, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Weasley."

The students examined them before starting to gossip among themselves.

"Very distinguish!" Padma remarked.

The newly arrivals took some time to survey their surroundings. After a few moments, the music started to play again.

Ginny tapped Draco on the shoulder, "A waltz Draco? How modern!" she commented facetiously.

"Yes, indeed," he replied, looking bored.

She extended her hand to him, "Shall we have our dance now?"

"If you care to," Draco took her hand and bowed. They join the others on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, two Ravenclaws walked over to the girls and requested a dance with Hannah and Susan while the rest of them sat on the sidelines still observing the exchange students. Lavender leaned against a pillar.

"What a handsome young man that Draco is," Padma admired.

"And rich too," Parvati agreed.

"His family is one of the most influential and prominent in the wizarding world," a nearby student informed them.

"Did you hear that Lavender?" Pavarti asked, "Most prominent!"

"And doesn't he know it!" Hermione observed.

"I like Ron better," Lavender replied, still looking at him, "Draco is so-"

"Supercilious," Hermione finished for her, "My goodness, he does have an air about him," she added, studying the lanky figure on the dance floor.

Lavender blushed as Ron met her gaze. She quickly looked down.

"I say, Blaise," Ron asked from the other side of the room, "Who is that uncommonly handsome girl?"

"Huh?"

"Over there," Ron clarified, "Next to the pillar."

"Oh.uh that's Lavender Brown of Gryffindor," Blaise replied.

Harry made his way over to Hermione, "This is our dance," he extended his arm. Hermione nodded and accompanied him to the floor.

Lavender, still standing by the pillar suddenly noticed Ron and Blaise walking over to her direction. She quickly turned away nervously.

"May I introduce to you, Ron Weasley," Blaise presented, "Padma, her sister Parvati, and Lavender."

Ron gave a polite bow and started to approach Lavender, who at this point, was looking away, carrying quite a crimson complexion.

"Ron," Parvati stopped him by holding out her hand, "We're all so delighted that you have decided to spend the year with us here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Ron shook her hand politely before directing his attention to Lavender.

Parvati noticed and decided to assist her friend, "Lavender dear, why don't you say something to Ron here?"

Lavender slowly turned around, "Good evening."

"May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked, offering his arm.

"With pleasure," she accepted his arm and they made their way to the dance floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the Waltz proceeded, Draco and Harry accidentally bumped into one another. Harry turned around and bowed apologetically. Draco, realizing who it was, merely flinched at the sight of him. Without a word, he turned back around and waltzed off.

Harry shrugged it off and continued their dance. "Is this Ginny engaged to Draco Malfoy?" he asked his partner.

"If she is, she ought to break it," Hermione remarked.

"Why?"

"No man can be in love and look so bored," she stated simply.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you ever see such people Draco?" Ginny said snidely as they danced, "Really, I think my brother ought to apologize for bringing us to a place like this. He's so dreadfully indiscriminative. He seems to be able to enjoy himself in any society."

"I'm not surprised that he is being able to enjoy himself," Draco replied, "In THAT society."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't understand how you can do such an extraordinary thing," said Ron, gliding Lavender on the dance floor.

"What?" she asked.

"You have talked to me about all your friends in Hogwarts without saying one malicious word," he told her.

Lavender chuckled, "But they're all such agreeable people, so kind and pleasant."

"That never prevented anyone from talking maliciously," Ron replied amusingly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My goodness! What a party!" Padma exclaimed as she and her sister made their way to the buffet table with their plates.

"One is only young once," Parvati agreed as they both passed by Draco, who was standing around aimlessly while looking indifferent.

They started filling their plates up, "That odious Malfoy," Parvati whispered to her sister, "Looking down his nose at everybody. Does he think he's too good for us? Come sister."

Draco overheard them as he took a sip of his punch. With nothing to do, he turned around to walk away, but instead, accidentally bumped into Hermione and Susan. With a quick bow, he excused himself and made his way across the room by himself.

"Isn't that delightful," Ron remarked as he walked with Lavender, "You liking flying as much as I do. I hope we may fly together sometime."

"Yes, that will be nice," Lavender smiled.

"Why Ginny," Ron greeted his sister as she approached them.

Ginny nodded to her brother before looking over at Lavender, "Will you take a little stroll about the room with me Lavender?"

She glanced at odd look at Ron before replying, "With pleasure."

Ron started to follow until Ginny held him back, "No Ron, you were not invited. There are a million things I want to ask Lavender."

With that, the two students walked off together. Ron decided to seize the opportunity to catch up with his friend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Susan were taking their own stroll around the Great Hall before coming to rest on a bench against a rather large pillar.

"Isn't this better than brazing it out in the open?" Susan said as they sat down.

"Why is Hogwarts cursed with many more women than men?" Hermione laughed.

"Draco!" Ron called out as he noticed his friend standing near the other side of the pillar, "Draco! Come, I hate to see you stalking about by yourself in a stupid manner. Why don't you dance?" He walked right up to his friend. The two girls on the other side stopped chattering and was able to overhear their entire conversation.

"With whom?" Draco asked stiffly, "Your sister is taken and there isn't another woman in the room that it wouldn't be a punishment for me to stand up to."

"But the place is full of pretty girls," Ron pointed out.

Draco chuckled, "I have noticed only one, and you seem to have monopolized her."

"Yes," Ron agreed happily, "Isn't she lovely? But there's that friend of hers, Hermione. They say she has quite a lively wit."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Provincial young lady with a lively wit. Heaven preserve us! And there are those friends she surrounds herself with."

"It's not her friends you have to dance with, just her," Ron argued, "She is charming."

"Yes, she looks tolerable enough," Draco responded with a yawn, "But I am in no humor tonight to give consequence to the middle classes at play."

The two friends then walked off. Hermione watched them until they were completely out of earshot. She turned to Susan, furious, "What a charming man!" She stood up, glaring after Draco's direction. "Of all the arrogant, detestable snobs!"

"Oh but Mione, he didn't know you were listening," Susan tried to justify in order to calm her down.

"What difference does that make? He would have said it just the same if he had!" Hermione placed her hand on her hip and mocked Draco's voice, "Oh she looks tolerable enough. But I am in no humor tonight to give consequence to the middle classes at play."

Susan giggled at her imitation. "Oh look, its Roger Davies" she spotted a figure walking towards them, "He doesn't know the steps, but he likes the exercise. And it gets me away from the wall," she explained as she left her friend.

Glaring at Draco one more time, Hermione made her way to an empty bench by the wall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"As I was saying-----" Flitwick said.

"I was about to ask you," Draco interrupted without really caring, "If you would me do me the kindness of introducing me to Hermione."

"Oh certainly," Flitwick replied, "Dancing is a charming amusement for young people in my opinion. Its one of the first refinements of a polish society."

"May I add sir, that it being one of the first refinements of savages," Draco added, leading the way.

"Yes, yes, quite so," Flitwick muttered in agreement.

The two of them went over to where Hermione was sitting, "Oh Ms. Granger, may I have the honor to present Mr. Draco Malfoy," Flitwick introduced, "He is eager to invite you to dance."

Draco gave Flitwick an odd look before the professor left the two alone. He chuckled nervously before bowing slightly, "Now that you have been forewarned of my eagerness to dance with you. May I hope that you would do me the honor?" He extended his hand.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. With a fixed expression on her face, she replied, "I'm afraid the honor of standing up with you, Mr. Malfoy, is more than I can bear. Pray, excuse me."

Draco asked with a vexed expression, "Am I to understand that you do not wish to dance with me, Hermione?"

"Sir, I am begging to be excused," she repeated, not even looking at him.

Draco's face fell, "The lost is mine I'm sure."

"You perhaps know best about that," she smirked confidently.

Draco gave a quick bow. He was about to walk off when Harry approached Hermione on the bench, "Hermione, if you're not engaged, will you honor me with the next dance?"

"I shall be very happy to dance with you," Hermione responded cheerfully. Noticing the scowl on Draco's face, she added, "Oh, this is Harry Potter, Harry, Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy and I have met before," Harry stated offhandedly.

"We have indeed," Draco grumbled, walking off without giving him eye contact.

Observing this strange behavior, Hermione exclaimed, "The man must be mad!"

"Mad? You are too charitable Hermione. If you were better acquainted, you would see in him another man." Harry explained as he took a seat beside her.

"Have you known him a long time?" she inquired.

"Yes, much too long. But as you saw, we're not on friendly terms."

"Without knowing anything about it, I'm on your side." Hermione stated plainly.

"Why thank you Hermione," Harry smiled.

The music in the Great Hall started playing again.

"Oh!" Harry recognized, "the Polka Mazurka. I didn't find Hogwarts abreast with the new fashion."

"You underrate us, Harry," Hermione took his hand, "Hogwarts is abreast with everything." Glaring at Draco's direction one last time, "Everything except insolence, and bad manners. Those fashions however, we do not admire!"


	3. Getting to Know You

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming! Quite astute of you to pick up the classic movies bit TriGemini. Yes, the 1940's version of Pride and Prejudice with Greer Garson and Laurence Olivier is the inspiration of this fic, although it is a lot harder to try and fit the storyline into Hogwarts. With that, I bring you the next chapter of Pride and Prejudice.

Chapter Three: Getting To Know You

For the rest of the night, Draco stood by the pillar scowling at the sight of Hermione and Harry having a wonderful time out on the dance floor. Hermione catching his stare, glared back with the same look of resentment.

The day after the Yule Ball, the exchange students from Durmstrang left for the remainder of the holidays to return to their families. During that time of separation, Lavender and Ron communicated through the owl post many times. Their affection for each other grew more and more as they got to know each other better. Due to the heavy load of schoolwork after the holidays, neither party could see each other until the next Hogsmeade visit.

Seamus and Dean were walking down the stairs as they heard a commotion in the Gryffindor common room.

"Things are working out exactly as I knew they would the first minute I saw that Ron Weasley," Parvati said proudly.

"What's all this about?" Seamus asked the girls, "What is this I hear about Weasley?"

"I'm dining with him and his sister this afternoon at Hogsmeade. This is the day." Lavender replied.

"The great and faithful day?" Dean gasped dramatically.

"Now Lavender, remember what I told you." Parvati reminded, ignoring Dean's remark, "Don't be too distant with him and be sure to laugh a lot when he makes a joke."

"Yes, even if it's a bad one!" Seamus added.

"Especially if it's a bad one!" Hermione chimed in.

"And try to sit where he can see you in profile," Parvati instructed, "You know I'll say it even though I'm incredibly jealous, you have the loveliest profile in Hogwarts."

Hermione turned Lavender's head and examined her profile, then nodding in agreement.

"Oh girls!" Lavender blushed.

"Lavender! Wait!" Parvati called out just as Lavender was about to leave the common room, "I just had a marvelous idea!"

Parvati ran upstairs to their dorm while Hermione and Lavender exchanged confusing looks. A few minutes later, Parvati dashed down holding Lavender's riding broom.

"If Ron suggests a bit of flying after lunch, don't refuse. It can be a very romantic ambiance. In fact, propose riding to Hogsmeade instead! "

"Yes Parvati," she replied.

"There won't be much flying today," Hermione warned, pointing out the window where dark clouds were quickly forming in the sky.

"Dear me, I'm afraid you're right," said Parvati. After thinking it over for a minute, she handed her the broom anyway, "Well, if it starts to downpour, then perhaps the two of you could find temporary shelters, alone somewhere among the shrubbery."

"You can't expect Lavender to fly in this weather!" Hermione interjected, "She'll catch her death of cold!"

"Nonsense Hermione," Parvati dismissed, "People don't catch cold from a few drops of water! Plus, it if does rain, more reason for Ron to be even more attentive towards her."

The girls walked with Lavender out the portrait hole where they found Ron leaning against the wall waiting for her. His expression lit up as he saw her approach.

Ron found the idea of flying Hogsmeade much agreeable. After summoning his own broom, they flew together towards the wizarding village.

Just as Hermione predicted, torrential downpour greeted them soon after their luncheon engagement. And just as Parvati predicted, Ron suggested they find some shelter along an alleyway.

It wasn't until nightfall before the storm lifted up. Already passed curfew by the time the couple reached Hogwarts, Ron led Lavender back to the Slytherin's common room instead, not wanting to take the chance that Filch or Mr. Norris would catch them in the corridors. He showed her into an inner chamber upstairs that served as Draco, Ginny and Ron's private common area. Lavender feeling ill, quickly fell into a deep slumber on the couch as Ron sat by her side the entire night.

The next morning, Hermione noticed Lavender's bed was still made and empty. She realized that Lavender never returned from her date with Ron and grew very worried.

After dressing up, she decided upon herself to head down to the Slytherin dungeons to inquire about her friend. Reaching the entrance, Hermione banged loudly on the door.

"There seems to be someone knocking at the door," Ginny announced as she and Ron were sitting in the common room. She looked out through the peephole, "It appears that it's one of Lavender's friends, Hermione."

"I'll go to meet her then," Ron said as he stood up from his seat. He opened the door and came face to face with a very concerned Hermione.

"Why come on in Hermione," Ron invited in a friendly manner.

She stepped inside, slowly taking the opportunity to look around, having never been to the Slytherin's common room before, "Ron, I was wonde-"

"Yes, I know, Lavender. She is here. This way please," he finished for her. He started to lead her to the staircase.

Ginny quickly made her way over to her before she reached the stairs.

"Please forgive me Ginny, I'm afraid it's a great intrusion," Hermione explained, "My uneasiness about my friend must be my excuse."

"It's just a little cold, that's all," Ginny stated coldly.

"Ah, but I believe there's some fever. We were going to take her to Madame Pomfrey right after breakfast, as soon as she awakes," Ron informed her politely.

"It doesn't amount to anything," Ginny added, annoyed, "Nothing to get agitated about."

"I thought I heard your voice Hermione," Draco called out as he made his way down the stairs. Have you come to visit your friend?"

"Yes, and apparently she couldn't have waited until after breakfast. Did anyone else decide to come with you?" Ginny asked, giving her the third degree.

"No," Hermione answered, "Everyone else was asleep. I had no alternative."

"You left your own common room to visit your rival houses' without leaving a word of it to anyone?" Ginny said disgustedly.

"Yes, I came all alone," she responded, not really caring what she had to say.

"Why how shocking!" Ginny commented, "Don't you think so Draco?"

"Is it shocking for a young lady to be concerned about her friend?" Draco asked, finding himself quick to defend.

"But to come disturb us so early in the morning, and alone!" Ginny hounded on the fact.

Hermione became agitated and ignored her. She turned to Ron, "Ron, would it possible for me to see Lavender?"

"At once," Ron replied, "I'll take you up myself."

The two made their way up the stairs. Draco stared after the Gryffindor until she was out of sight.

A few moments later, Ron and Hermione helped a fatigued Lavender off the couch and into the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey diagnosed her with only a slight headache, some fever and a nasty cold. After treating her, Madame Pomfrey gave Lavender a sleeping draught to help her rest, and assured Ron and Hermione that she would be fine.

As they left, Ron invited Hermione to their lounge after dinner so that they may get to know her better. Grateful of Ron's hospitality towards her friend, Hermione reluctantly agreed, although not looking very forward to seeing neither Ginny nor Draco.

Ron and Draco were playing Wizard's chess as Hermione entered the room.

"That's four games in a row," Ron gloated.

"I'll beat you yet Weasley," Draco retorted under his breath.

"Ah, Hermione," Ginny acknowledged her presence with an air of superiority, "Is the patient asleep?"

"Is she better Hermione?" Ron asked with a sincere tone.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "Her fever is quite gone."

"I'm so glad," said Ron, relieved, "Would you care for a game of Wizard's chess?"

"No thank you," Hermione replied, "Please continue with whatever you were doing, I would enjoy looking through some of your books here if I may."

"Hermione is a great reader I'm sure," Ginny remarked derisively, "and has no pleasure as anything so frivolous as board games."

Draco chuckled, "Is that true, Hermione?"

Hermione gave a light laugh as she started looking through the bookcase, "Not at all. I am not a great reader, and I have pleasure in many frivolous things."

Ron reached up and grabbed a few books from the very top shelf that was out of her reach and presented them to her.

"This will suit me perfectly," Hermione said as she chose one of the books, "Thank you." She took a seat on a nearby couch.

"What a delightful library you have at the Malfoy Manor," Ginny remarked casually.

"It ought to be good," said Draco in agreement, "It's the work of many generations."

"Shall we continue Draco?" Ron asked, pointing to the board.

"You and Ginny play," he declined, "I really must finish my letter to my sister." He walked over to the desk in the corner of the room.

Ginny followed him, "How I long to see your sister again Draco. I never met anyone who has delighted me so much. Such countenance! Such manners!" She glanced over at Hermione, "and so extremely accomplished one of her age."

Hermione sensed her and looked up from her book. Ginny quickly turned her head.

"Its amazing to me how young ladies can have the patience to be so accomplished as they all are," Ron remarked nonchalantly.

"All young ladies are not accomplished Ron," Ginny stated, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione sensed her gaze again and returned her stare.

"All I know are. Aren't all you know accomplished Draco?" Ron asked.

"I can't boast of knowing more than half a dozen who are rarely so," Draco answered confidently.

"Nor I," Ginny agreed and turned to Hermione, "What do you think Hermione?"

Hermione set the book on her lap, "I think that you and Draco must comprehend a great deal in your idea of the accomplished woman."

"I do," Draco answered. Hermione picked up the book again and started turning the pages.

"Oh, certainly," Ginny added snobbishly, "No one can really be esteemed accomplished unless she has a thorough knowledge of music, singing, dancing, and the modern languages. Besides she must also possess a certain something in the tone of her voice, in her address, in her expression, as well as in her figure and carriage."

"To which you must add something more substantial in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading," commented Draco.

Hermione closed her book, "I'm no longer surprised at you knowing only six accomplished woman. I wonder that you knowing any."

"Ginny, are we going to discuss this subject further? Or shall we play chess?" Ron asked, getting tired of the subject.

"Oh I don't think we should play chess Ron," Ginny replied, "I think I prefer a book too. After all, there's no enjoyment like reading."

Hermione got up from her seat and handed Ginny her book, "I'll play with you Ron." Hermione smiled as she sat down at the table.

"Do you like dancing, Hermione?" Ron asked while setting up the board again.

"Love it," she replied.

"As soon as your friend Lavender has recovered, I shall speak to Dumbledore about arranging a party by the Quidditch field after exams, as a treat for the Hogwarts students, as a thank you for their hospitality during our stay"

"Oh that's a delightful idea!" Hermione praised.

Ginny, made her way towards Draco desk, overlooking his shoulder at the letter he had been working on, "Please tell your sister that I'm delighted to hear her progress in music, and let her know I'm quite in raptures with her beautiful little design for a table," she aid with a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Would you allow me to defer your raptures another time? I really haven't room to do them much justice," said Draco.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "It is of no consequence, I shall see her soon."

After their first game, Ron stood up from his seat and announced, "I'm hungry, I'm going down to the kitchens to fetch something. Could I get you some food Hermione?"

"No thank you," she replied graciously.

Ron swiftly exited the room.

"Hermione," said Ginny, "Let me persuade you to join me in taking a turn about the room. You'll find it very refreshing after sitting for so long,"

"With pleasure," Hermione stood up.

"Draco? Would you care to join us?" Ginny offered.

"No thank you," he declined with a smirk, "I can imagine only two motives for your walking. Either of which, joining you would interfere."

"What does he mean by that Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"If I read his character correctly, he means to be severe upon us." Hermione concluded, "And the best way of disappointing him is not to ask."

Draco laughed, "I'm not sure your character reading is too brilliant, Hermione."

"Anyway I must know. Pray, explain what the two motives might be Draco," Ginny demanded an answer.

"I have not the smallest objection to explain," Draco responded with a grin, "Either you have secret affairs to discuss, or you are conscious that your figure shows the greatest advantage by walking. In the first case, I shall be completely in your way, and in the second, I can admire you much better from where I am."

"Perfectly abominable!" Ginny cried, "What should we do to punish him Hermione?"

"As you know him so well, I shall leave his punishment to you," Hermione answered, "It's getting late, I must go see Lavender in the Infirmary one more time before heading back to my own common room. Good night."

"Good night," said Ginny, glad to see her go.

Hermione started walking towards the door when Draco suddenly cuts in front of her, "Why disclaim punishment, Hermione, when you deliberately inflict it by leaving us so soon?"

"If my departure is any punishment, Draco, then you are quite right," Hermione replied with a polite smile, "My character reading is not too brilliant. Good night."


	4. A Pain in the Longbottom

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad that most of you like it. I made this chapter a bit shorter because it is more of a prelude to what happens next, and I'll have more fun writing the next one on its own. I do have a much clearer picture of how this story will flow.

No KEL-71E, I have not seen the PBS version of Pride and Prejudice. Awesome, I love that Victorian England era (In fact, I keep my room lit with oil lamps) I did catch a bit here and there when it was on, but it just doesn't seem to have as cheerful a mood as it did in the Greer Garson version.

I will update very soon since I just realize today I'll be going back to school next week. Yeah.sadness.

Chapter Four: A Pain in the Longbottom

The following night, Parvati, Hermione and a few other Gryffindors were sitting around in the common room. Hermione was flipping through the pages of Hogwarts: A History, while Parvati shared the latest gossip around school to anyone willing to listen.

"You should have seen the look of Ron's eyes as he kept Lavender company in the infirmary. Ah, Lavender dear! There you are!" Parvati welcomed her friend as she spotted Lavender coming in through the portrait hole.

"Oh Lavender! Are you feeling much better?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh, much better!" Lavender assured her as she took a seat by them.

"I was telling them about what a charming boyfriend that Ron would make," Parvati explained.

"We don't really know how this relationship is going to progress Parvati," Lavender replied, "We've only been around each other not even a handful of times."

"Oh, you'll see," Parvati announced proudly, "I told him some things at the infirmary about Lavender before I left."

"Oh Pavarti!" Lavender protested.

"Only that you have the loveliest disposition in the world," Parvati assured her, "And I let dropped the fact that you have declined any number of suitors."

"Oh you didn't!" said Lavender with a disturbed look.

"Of course I did, didn't I Hermione?"

"I'm afraid you did Parvati," Hermione confirmed glumly.

"And I set that arrogant Malfoy down too before I left. Did you hear what I said to him Mione?" Parvati asked.

Hermione frowned and looks down at her book, "Yes, I heard only too clearly."

Parvati flashed a satisfied grin. Suddenly, a stout, clumsy looking man making his way down the stairs interrupted their conversation. The girls can hear him mutter, "I have heard much charm - I have heard much charm and beauty of you ladies - you young ladies- I have heard much beauty- charm of you girls- I have heard-"

Neville Longbottom transferred to Hogwarts permanently this year on the advice of his grandmother's dear friend, Narcissa Malfoy. His grandmother had passed away early last year, and with no other living relative to turn to, Neville, grateful of Mrs. Malfoy's assistance, now earned his keep as part time librarian at the Malfoy Manor during the summer, taking up residence at the guest house just down the road.

Sorted into Gryffindor, poor Neville never had any talent in making friends and spends most of his time either in the library or in his dorm. Hermione, who also spends much of her free time in the library, took pity on him and was the only one who has attempted to become friends with him. However, she too had exasperated all efforts and finds in him, a weary personality.

On the counsel of his esteemed benefactor, Neville now made his way down the stairs to the common room in attempt to socialize and make some friends. The group stopped chattering as they watched him join their group.

"Oh Merlin! What a pudding face!" Parvati whispered to Angelina.

"Perhaps he has beauties of character," Angelina whispered back.

"It is indeed a privilege to meet you all," Neville greeted them, slightly stuttering, "I have heard much charm and beauty of the girls at Hogwarts," he continued in a rehearsed manner, "But may I say, their fame falls far short from the reality." He smiled, satisfied with his delivery, and sat down. Dean and Seamus exchanged knowing glances while some of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Umm, thank you Neville," Hermione replied politely, "You flatter us so."

"Yes," Katie joined in, making an effort, "Please tell us something about yourself."

Neville explained about his situation and the reasons for his enrollment into Hogwarts, "…and I owe it all to the expert opinion of my distinguished patroness, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy," he concluded.

Hermione ,suddenly alert at the sound of Malfoy's name, looked up from her book.

"Ahem," Seamus pretended to clear his throat, "Won't you tell us something about your distinguished patroness?"

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy," Neville replied, "Never in my life, have I witness such behavior in a person of rank. Such affability, and condescension!"

"You surprise me," Seamus remarked "I had heard of Mrs. Malfoy, as a very proud and haughty woman."

Neville laughed as if that was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard, "Such is a vulgar opinion. But I can assure you, although, I act as her librarian, she has always spoken to me, as she would to any other gentlemen."

"Oh really?" Seamus turned to Dean and rolled his eyes as Hermione involuntary let out a rather loud cough. Some of the girls snickered.

"Now to give you a further instance of Mrs. Malfoy's extraordinary condescension," Neville continued, "She strongly advised me to come down here tonight and try to get to know the population at Hogwarts at a more personal level. Perhaps even to find myself a lady friend so she may come visit me in the summer. Provided, I show some discretion, of course."

"Please explain yourself," Parvati raised her eyebrows.

"The one I choose, must be suitable and worthy to take the advantage of Mrs. Malfoy's hospitality in the summer," Neville elaborated.

The students all looked at each other in disbelief at his explanation. Oblivious to their reactions, Neville added, "Unfortunately, I cannot make amends to more than one. The predicament is, one of choice." He examined the girls in the room carefully.

Hermione by this time would have socked him in the nose if it weren't for Dean and Seamus's interference of holding her back. Disgusted, even the girls were about to leave when Neville declared, "I think, Lavender here."

Lavender's eyes grew wide. Parvati quickly interjected, coming to her rescue, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Lavender here is practically taken."

Lavender glanced at Hermione with a look of relief.

An unaffected Neville moved his eyes onto Hermione, "Hmmm, well then, Hermione, that is if there is no prior claim. Is there?"

Hermione's jaw suddenly dropped. The rest of girls quietly giggled amongst themselves. Parvati shrugged her shoulders.

"Umm, no," Parvati responded hesitantly.

Hermione stood up in a huff. She didn't want to lose her temper and in turn, do something to him that would land her in Azkaban. So, without saying a word to anyone, she retreated back to her room.

Please Review! I know, no Draco/Hermione interaction here, but there will be in the next one!


	5. Aiming Accurately

A/N: Thanks for checking the story out! Appreciating the reviews. Hope you keep them coming! Its nice to know that all this work I'm doing is not in vain.

Here we are, a Hermione/Draco interaction as promised. I really had fun writing this chapter, I think it brings a lot out of Hermione's (Elizabeth Bennett) character, her pros and cons.

Chapter Five: Aiming Accurately

Life at Hogwarts continued on as usual. Months flew by fast, and before anyone knew it, exams came and went. Ron and Lavender became an item and the most popular gossip around Hogwarts, with the efforts of Parvati and Padma of course. They were deemed the luckiest people on earth.

Unfortunately for Hermione, the winds did not blow in her favor. Neville spent every moment pursuing her, chasing her down the halls and sitting next to her at lunch. At first, she was nice, replying friendly and politely to him now and again. But her efforts to brush him off were left in vain. Having even to avoid the library, she spends most of her time in her room; the only place she knew was safe. Neville, however, in his mind, is still persistent that Hermione has these feelings of mutual affection, and was merely playing hard to get.

Dumbledore was delighted in Ron's idea of throwing a gala after the exam. The party took place outside by the Quidditch Pitch. The Weasley family paid for all the preparations. There were many activities that took place, including exhibition Quidditch matches by the Chudley Cannons, enchanted carnival rides, dancing and even muggle games. Even a buffet table was set along side the Quidditch Pitch, catered by the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes.

"Pray, taste the cold currant rum Draco," Ginny handed him a cup just filled by an elf, "and see if it's properly blended."

Draco took s a sip and smacked his lips, "Excellent," he approved.

"Have it served at once Winky," Ginny ordered.

"Very well miss," Winky replied.

Ginny turned her attention back to Draco, "Entertaining the rustics is not as difficult as I feared," she stated in a haughty manner, "Any simple, childish games seems to amuse them excessively." She pointed over to some of the students laughing merrily on the swings. Draco noticed Harry enjoying himself in Padma's company as she giggled on the ride. He sneered at his direction just as Ginny marched off. Realizing he is now by himself, he scanned the area before him.

"Hermione! Hermione!" he heard someone call out.

Suddenly, he spotted a brown haired girl running towards the lake along side some shrubbery. Draco strolled casually along, following her. He reached the edge of the lake just in time to see Hermione ducking into a rather large bush. As he headed towards her, Neville appeared, running breathlessly behind him.

"I beg your pardon sir!" Neville called out. He finally ran up beside him, "Do you (huff) - Do you (huff), happen to know Hermione Granger?"

"I do, sir" Draco answered plainly.

"Has she - (huff), has she pass this way, may I ask?" Neville inquired.

Draco glanced behind Neville and saw Hermione still ducking by the bush, quickly shaking her head.

"No sir," Draco replied, turning back to Neville, "She has not passed this spot."

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Hermione giving him a relieved smile.

"I suggest you try the other side of the lake sir," Draco advised, pointing across the way.

"I oblige you sir!" Neville thanked before awkwardly trotting away.

Draco made sure he was completely out of sight before looking over at Hermione, "All clear!"

Hermione finally stepped out of the shrubbery and walked up next to him, "Thank you Draco," she thanked him gratefully, "You saved me from one of the most dangerous bores at Hogwarts!"

"If the dragon returns, St George will know how to deal with it," Draco gave her an assuring smile, "Meanwhile, what do you say to a little target practice?" He gestured over to the archery set up.

"Very well," Hermione returned his smile and followed him to the archery range.

"Are you a good shot with the bow and arrow Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco chuckled light-heartily, "Oh, tolerable."

"Only tolerable?"

"Well, it's a fine old sport," he remarked as he prepared the bow, "One in which even a young lady become proficient."

"So I've heard," said Hermione, nonchalantly.

"Short range of course," Draco added, setting the arrow into place, "and with a light bow." He took careful aim and released. The arrow hits the outer ring of the target.

"Hmm, what a bad shot," he remarked in fake modesty.

"On the contrary," Hermione told him, "Well done!"

"I suppose it could have been worse," Draco replied, "Now it's your turn."

Hermione grabbed the bow from him.

"Now the bow, on the left hand, that's right," Draco held her hand and placed it on the bow. "Now the arrow, goes like this," he placed the arrow on the bow, "three fingers, one two three," Hermione gave him a look as he positioned her fingers around the tail of the arrow. "Now the left arm, straight, straight, straight," Draco instructed, "Now turn side ways, toward the target," he gently positioned her, "aim for the bull's-eye."

Hermione took careful aim and released. The arrow struck the center ring.

Draco's eyes grew wide, "Bulls eye," he uttered weakly, now quite embarrassed.

Hermione grinned as she turned around and grabbed another arrow from Draco.

"And another bull's-eye," Draco observed as he hands her another arrow, "Next time when I talk to a young lady about archery, I won't be too patronizing."

Hermione fired again, and the arrow hits the bull's eye's dead center.

"Yes," Draco forced a smile, "Thank you for the lesson."

Hermione laughed amusingly, "Thank you for taking it so well. Most men would have been offended, and rightly!"

"Would you mind telling me Hermione," he asked frankly, "Why you are so determine to offend me?"

"Is that possible Draco? I thought you were invulnerable," she replied, "You always look so impassive. Perhaps you don't laugh enough."

"You maybe right," he agreed, "But you haven't answered my question."

"Draco!" A voice calls out from behind. He turned around and came face to face with Ginny.

"You promise to give me a lesson with the darts," Ginny reminded him.

Draco chuckled, shaking his head; "I give no more instructions to young ladies. Hereafter, they give instructions to me. What say you, Ginny, Hermione thinks I don't laugh enough."

"I shall be sorry to see you laugh more than you do," Ginny responded coldly, "To me, there's something so unrefined about excessive laughter."

"Oh, if you want to be really refined, you'd have to be dead!" Hermione told her as she fired, "There's no one as dignified as a mummy."

Hermione sets the bow down and turned her attention back to Draco, "And now, may I ask you a question Draco?"

"By all means."

"What would you think of a man who had everything in the world has to offer, birth, breeding, wealth, good looks - even charm when he chose to exercise it. What would be your opinion of a man with such gifts, who would refuse to accept the introduction to another man who is poor and of no consequence?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked down before replying, "I should reserve my opinion until I knew the circumstances of that particular case."

"And do you suppose the gentleman would reveal those circumstances if he were asked?"

"No," he answered still avoiding her gaze, "A gentleman does not have to explain his actions. He expects people to give him credit for being a man of honor and integrity. Now if you'll excuse me, I will go retrieve the arrows." With that, Draco marched over to the target.

Ginny made her way beside her, "Hermione, may I warn you as a friend, not to take Harry Potter too seriously."

"Oh?" Hermione said as she destringed the bow, "You knew I refer to Harry Potter?"

"Of course," Ginny replied, "I know that he goes about saying that he's been ill used by Draco. While I am ignorant of the particulars, I know what he says is not true."

Hermione met her stare, "How clever of you my dear Ginny," she retorted, "To know something in which you are ignorant."

"I've always found Harry Potter, to be a man of absolutely no principle," Ginny continued, "But then, what can you expect of one of such low descent?"

"I will tell you exactly what I expect," Hermione rebutted, "Kindness, honor, generosity, truthfulness. And I might add that I expect precisely the same of someone of high descent."

She turned to leave before Ginny can reply when Draco returns with the arrows in hand.

"Oh Draco, Ginny here is eager for her lesson," said Hermione, "I hope you will enjoy it Ginny. And that you will learn to direct your darts with greater accuracy." She glowered at her one more time before walking away.

Draco followed her with his eyes.

"Such insolence and bad manners!" Ginny exclaimed angrily, "Pray, what do you think of her now, Draco?"

Still looking at her direction, he replied, "I think she handles a bow and arrow superbly."

Thanks a lot for reading! Please take the time to review. Next chapter will be up soon I hope.


	6. A Moment of Pride and Prejudice

A/N: Love the reviews guys! I figure I would update again before the school semester begins. I am starting a new story, Mr. and Mrs. Potter with an H/HR theme and going back and forth with this one. So please check that one out if you get a chance! I must confess I ran into a bit of difficulties with this chapter, so some of if the situations like finding only ONE seat in the Slytherin table had to be exaggerated, but I hope you all like it just the same! For those of you who have either read the book or seen the movie, there is a pivotal scene where Wickham comes to play. I appreciate any ideas on how to pull it off! Thanks and Please Review!

Chapter Six: A Moment of Pride and Prejudice

A few hours later, Hermione had caught up with Susan near the Quidditch stands. Being in different houses, it was harder for the two friends to see each other as often. They spent their time catching up about the recent happenings at Hogwarts, including the little incident by the archery board. Soon, the sun was setting, and the students still left outside, quickly marched their way towards the school.

Supper was already being served in the Great Hall as Hermione and Susan entered. They bid each other farewell; promising to meet up on the train in a week, back to London.

Hermione, scanning the entire room, was unable to find any of her friends. She was able to find only one seat in Slytherin table. Having nothing to eat the entire day, she had no choice, and reluctantly sat down. Without speaking to anyone, she ate her dinner quietly.

A few of the Slytherins nearby began to point and whisper at the sole Gryffindor eating alone. Hermione, noticing the attention, sped up the process of eating as fast as possible so she could get out of there.

She lost her appetite soon enough and stood up expeditiously to leave. Ginny, spotting Hermione blocked her path.

"My, I must congratulate you," Ginny said snidely.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The Gryffindor reputation was indeed upheld tonight," Ginny laughed menacingly, "Imagine, you, a mudblood, having the gall to sit at the Slytherin table! With no shame whatsoever!"

Some of the Slytherins nearby snickered. Hermione flushed as her eyes started to tear. She glared at her, refusing to cry or back down in front of them.

"All the while, your friends are out gallivanting around with that Potter and the likes of your class," Ginny continued, "Face it, they couldn't care less about your well being."

Hermione stood there in disbelief, speechless and unable to move. Ginny gave a derisive smirk. She then sauntered off, brushing forcefully at Hermione's shoulder before she could even respond.

Hermione took a few moments before regaining some composure and ran out of the Great Hall. She did not stop to catch her breath until she reached the third story corridors.

Draco, being on the other side of the room, was oblivious to the specifics of entire exchange. He noticed a distressed Hermione running out the door. Growing concerned, he quickly ended his supper and followed her.

"Hermione?" he called out.

Hermione's back was facing him as she leaned on the railing.

"Hermione," Draco said, now standing behind her, "I'm afraid something has happened to disturb you."

He walked around to her side to get a look at her face. Hermione stubbornly turned away, with her back towards him, "Nothing at all thank you," she replied in a high-pitched tone.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Draco asked.

"You can leave me to make a fool of myself," Hermione sniffed behind her handkerchief, "If you don't mind."

"It's hard to imagine you making a fool of yourself," he told her sincerely.

Hermione finally turned to him, "I do it quite frequently," she said, "Isn't that I was doing this afternoon?"

"I rather admire what you did this afternoon, Hermione," Draco replied, looking into her eyes, "Your resentment of what you believe to be an injustice showed courage and loyalty. I could wish I might possess a friend who would defend me as strongly as Potter was defended today."

Hermione gazed into his eyes intently, "You're very puzzling, Draco. At this moment, it's difficult to believe that you're so proud."

Draco gave her a small smile, "At this moment, its difficult to believe that you're so prejudice."

She sighed and wiped the tears away from her face.

"Shall we not call it quits and start again?" he suggested.

Hermione looked up at him again and produced an honest smile.

Draco offered his arm, "Shall we?"

She graciously accepted and they strolled along together towards Gryffindor tower.

As they reached the corner, they can hear Parvati and Alicia chattering away a few yards away from them.

"I must insist you look at Ron," Parvati pointed to the couple ahead of them; "The dear boy makes no secret of his admiration. That night Lavender became sick was the final test of her conquest. I knew it would," she bragged, "Wasn't it clever of me to plan the idea of Lavender suggesting them to fly to Hogsmeade instead?"

Draco frowned as he and Hermione overheard their conversation.

"And of course, dear Lavender will see that the rest of us has the opportunity to meet all sorts of rich young men," Pavarti added.

Draco's eyes grew wide as he turned to Hermione, who now has a crimson complexion on her face.

Pavarti and Alicia entered through the portrait hole. Hermione tried nervously to catch Draco's eyes as they reached the portrait hole. He avoided her gaze by looking down.

"May I take your leave now? I'm sure there must be many other gentlemen in there that would be delighted to have your company," he said tersly letting go of her hand.

As if on cue, Neville popped out of the entrance, Ah, Hermione! Would you like join me in a game of exploding snaps?" After noticing Draco, he said, "Ah, sir, will you please accept the humble apology of one who only just learned that you are the son of my esteemed patroness, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy?

"Indeed," Draco acknowledged, looking at Hermione, unresponsive, standing still, and staring into empty space.

"I have seen you around only from a far distance and we have never been properly introduced." he extended his hand, "Neville Longbottom at your service."

Draco obliged with a quick hand shake.

"You may be happy to learn, when I wrote to her two weeks ago, your gracious mother was enjoying the best of health," he added.

Hermione meekly looked up at Draco, who was still staring at her. Without a word, he turned round and left.

Neville observed him until he had disappeared from view, "What graciousness," he admired," What condescension."

"What snobbery!" Hermione exclaimed.

Neville flashed her a disapproving look, "Hermione, please remember that Draco is the son of Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy!"

"I do, Neville. I also remember that Draco is the sort of person who offers his friendship and at the first test of loyalty, redraws it!" Hermione told him bitterly, "Shall we go in now?"

"Of course," he replied as they both went through the portrait hole.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later, Hermione was sitting by the window one early morning in the common room watching the sunrise, deep in thought about that day on the railing.

"Mione! Mione!" Parvati called her over to where Lavender and a few other girls were sitting around.

"Come and see how pretty this is!" Parvati showed off the sweater that Lavender began to knit for Ron.

Hermione examined it, "Oh, that's charming Lavender. What a pity you didn't make it bigger. We can wrap it around Neville when he grows too much of a bore!"

The girls were still laughing when Neville came down the stairs.

"I thought you were still at breakfast with the Hufflepuffs Neville," said Parvati.

"No, no, I left them fifteen minute ago," he told them.

"Hmm, I think I'll go join them," Hermione announced. She started heading towards the portrait exit.

"Just a minute, Hermione!" Neville said, "May I solicit a private interview with you for a few minutes outside?"

"Well, I umm," she laughed nervously, desperately trying to find an excuse, "Really…I must--"

"Great!" he replied before she could finish and dragged her of the room. Lavender shot her a pity look before she left.

As soon as the door closed, Neville began, "Believe me, my dear Hermione. Your modesty does you no disservice in my eyes. Wait, you can hardly doubt the purpose of my discourse, my attention being too marked to be mistaken."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Neville explained; "I have singled you out, as my companion and girlfriend." Before she could insert a word, he continued, "Please, before my feelings run away with me, let me state my reasons." He elaborated further, "First, I believe that at our age, it is quite healthy to be in companionship with the opposite sex, especially on holiday, and secondly, it is the particular wish of that very noble lady, whom I have the honor of calling my patroness, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy to bring someone worthy enough as a guest to the Malfoy manor for one of her intimate summer gatherings. These, Hermione are my motives. And now, may I assure you that the balance of my affection---"

"You are too hasty sir," Hermione forcefully interjected, "You forget that I had made no answer. Let me do so at once. I appreciate the honor of your proposal---"

"Oh Mione!" Neville kissed her hand. Hermione with a look of disdain quickly removed it away from him, "But I must decline with thanks!" She started backing away from him.

"I understand my dear Hermione," he stated, walking up to her, "that it is a delicate and charming custom of young ladies to say no when they mean yes, even after three or four refusals, I am therefore by no means discouraged by what you have said."

"Upon my word sir! You are very hard to discourage!" she protested.

"Ah, my dear-"

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed, "You have made your offer, and I have refused it. So let's regard this incident as closed!"

"But my dear, I think you ought to take into consideration that in spite of your loveliness and very amiable qualifications that you are indeed muggle- born, it is by no means certain that another offer would ever be made you." Neville mentioned seriously.

"Well, by all---"Hermione retorted furiously.

"So I must therefore, attribute to your refusal to me, as your increasing the love for me in suspense!" Neville interrupted, "Which is I'm told, is the common practice of elegant females."

Hermione tried backing away once more, "Believe me sir, I am not one of those elegant females who takes pleasure in tormenting a respectable man," she explained, "I am a rational creature, speaking the truth from her heart."

"Ah thank you," Neville replied, kissing her hand, "I know the timing will soon be right, you will plainly say yes."

"Ohhhhh!" Hermione screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. She stormed away from him as fast as she could.


	7. A Swift Departure

A/N: Yay! It's finally up! Please Review! I would really like to hear your suggestions. I was having a hard time trying to get this to work. Now I don't' have as much time to do this as I like seeing the semester started way too soon.

Chapter Seven: The Swift Departure

Luckily for Hermione, it was Seamus who helped bring Neville to his senses.

That night at their dorm, as they were getting ready for bed, Neville could not help but boast about the happenings of his exchange with Hermione.

"Indeed, I trust I have every reason for joy," he bragged, "Of course, I know Hermione's refusal naturally springs from her bashful modesty."

"Refusal?" Seamus chuckled, "With Hermione, that doesn't mean bashful modesty," he explained, "She's a very headstrong girl who knows exactly her own interests!"

"Headstrong?" Neville exclaimed disturbingly, finally using that organ between his ears, "Dear me! Mrs. Malfoy would never approve!"

After the lights were out, Neville tossed and turned about what Seamus had said.

"Spending all that time trying to pursue Hermione had all been in vain," he thought glumly, "I must not waste a moment in meeting Mrs. Malfoy's expectation."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days before the students were to leave Hogwarts, a tiny brown owl tapped on the window of the girls' dormitory. Parvati and the two other girls who shared the room noticed the noise. Parvati went to the window retrieve the note that was attached. After examining it, she started to rip it open.

"But Pavarti!" one of the girls at the dorm protested, "You have no right to open Lavender's letters!"

"It's against the principles of Magna Carta," the other girl added.

"No right to open my best friend's letters?" Parvati replied, "I've never heard of such thing! Besides, Lavender will never have to know, I'll seal it back up later."

She took the note out with great haste, "I'm sure it's an invitation to Ron's estate for the summer, I can feel it in my bones!"

"My dear Lavender," Parvati whispered, reading the note to herself. A few more lines later, her facial expression morphed from a look of joy into a devastating frown.

"Oh! She's lost him!" Parvati gasped as she rocked back and forth in her seat, "She's lost him! She's lost him!"

Just then, Hermione and Lavender strolled in. They stopped abruptly as they heard Parvati's rant.

"What's lost?" Hermione asked curiously.

Parvati pointed to Lavender trembling, "Your boyfriend!"

"What are you talking about?" Lavender asked as they both head towards Parvati.

"Here," she handed her the note, "Read that! It's for you!"

Lavender received it, giving her friend an odd look.

"I thought it was a declaration, so I opened it," Parvati covering for herself, "They've gone! They've left Hogwarts!"

"Who's gone?" Hermione asked.

"Ron Weasley, his sister and Draco Malfoy! They've packed up and left without even saying goodbye," Parvati informed her, "Read it! Read what Ginny has to say!"

Hermione turned to Lavender, now in tears having just read the note. Covering her face and without a word, she quickly ran out the door.

Hermione stood still, sadly looking after Lavender.

"Well, nobody is going to miss that high and mighty Malfoy!" one of the girls remarked.

"Oh, do be quiet!" Hermione retorted annoyingly.

"Without a sign of affection!" Parvati cried angrily, "After his compromising attentions for Lavender!"

"Parvati," Hermione stated calmly, "He did not compromise Lavender!"

"He is very undeserving young man!" she exclaimed, "My only comfort is she'll die of a broken heart, and then he'll be sorry!

Hermione and Parvati made their way downstairs to the common room to look for their distressed friend. Just then, Harry entered through the portrait hole and spotted them.

"How do you do, Harry," Parvati greeted still in distraught, "You'll excuse me would you? I'm too upset to talk to anyone. Hermione will entertain you." Without waiting for a response, she left.

"I'm sorry you're disturbed," Harry called out after her. He turned to Hermione, "My rapprochement is ill time I'm afraid."

"No no, Parvati just heard some rather surprising news that's all," Hermione assured him, "She'll be herself again definitely."

They sat down on the sofa by the fireplace.

"I heard some surprising news myself this morning," mentioned Harry.

"Really?" Hermione tilted her head curiously.

"Yes. But it was good news!" he declared, "Good news indeed!"

"Well?"

"Draco Malfoy has left Hogwarts!" Harry gladly announced.

For a split second, there was a remorseful look on Hermione's face, "So I hear."

"Well, uh" Harry continued, "Don't you want to know why he went?"

"I should like very much to know," Hermione replied softly.

He grinned, "His conscience drove him away Hermione."

"You mean he was ashamed of his behavior at the Yule Ball?" she assumed.

"Oh, that was nothing," Harry remarked, "Merely the insult that Malfoy likes to add to injury. Hermione, I'd really like for you to understand my story. Would it bore you?"

"No," she responded, "On the contrary, I am deeply interested."

"How kind and sympathetic you are," Harry praised with a smile.

He began his story, "Would it surprise you to learn that I was once considered great friend of Malfoy's?"

"Really?" Hermione asked, "Funny, your two personalities especially seem to loathe each other immensely."

"Yes, you see, the Malfoys are amongst the oldest pureblood line in the wizarding world" Harry explained, "It wasn't until one day, Malfoy found out about my muggle born mother. It was from then on, he decided to disregard me as a friend. He refused to acknowledge me on the street and ashamed to even be seen with me!

"Well how could he?" she listened on with disgust.

"For a man of honor, it would have been impossible," said Harry.

"I knew Draco was, proud and arrogant," Hermione paused, "I never imagine him dishonorable." She thought for a moment before standing up, "Its bigot and prejudice!" she cried out, "He should be publicly exposed!"

"Not by me Hermione!" He stood up to meet her eyes, "We grew up together," he explained, "He was like my own brother. I could never bring myself to disgrace him."

"I admire your generosity Harry," Hermione complimented.

Harry took ahold of her hand, "Thank you Hermione. Your sympathy means very much to me!" He kissed her hand politely.

A fit of giggles interrupts them. Some of the Gryffindor students were climbing down the stairs. Spotting Harry, they made their way over.

"Harry! There you are," one of the girls gave him a flirtatious look, "You've got to come and play with us!"

"I'm being kidnapped Hermione," Harry joked light-heartedly. The girl impatiently dragged him away. "We must keep in touch during the summer!" he yelled to Hermione before disappearing out of the room.

Hermione smiled as she went out to look for Lavender. She finally spotted her sitting alone with her head down by the side of the lake.

"Why Lavender!" she plopped herself next to her. Lavender looked up, her eyes, bloodshot and teary.

Hermione placed her hand on her shoulder, "You let that Ginny Weasley make you cry, I'll-I'll shake you."

"She says none of them will intend to be in touch or ever return to Hogwarts," Lavender sniffed as she tosses her the note.

"You mean she intends none of them to return," Hermione scoffed as she skimmed through the letter.

"Oh Mione," Lavender said, "How can you think that? After all, he is his own master." She pointed to the lower section of the note, "Look, read this part."

"My brother has long have an affectionate interest in Draco's sister," Hermione read on, "And during the summer, both families are hoping that their attachment that would flower into an event which would secure the happiness of us all."

'You see?" Lavender concluded, "She knows her brother is fond of someone else but doesn't want me to have any false hopes."

"She knows her brother is in love with you." Hermione sneered, staring into space "She doesn't intend he shall associate with people of such low descent."

Lavender looked at her, confused, "Mione, what are you talking about?"

Hermione gave her a comforting hug, "Never mind, you'll see dearest, he'll come back to you," she assured her, "Who could stay away from you so long?"

Lavender smiled weakly.

"Come on, lets start heading back in for supper," Hermione suggested.

"Alright," she replied. The girls strolled back towards the castle, chatting away.

"Mione," Lavender asked, "are you really as indifferent to Draco's departure as you seem?"

Hermione scoffed, "Indifferent? I am delighted that he's gone! Wait till I tell you about the monstrous thing he did to Harry Potter..."

Well? Tell me what you think! Next chapter coming soon!


	8. Malfoy Manor

A/N: Love the reviews! I'm so glad you're all taking a liking to this story. I'm pretty much trying to adapt this as closely as I can to the Harry Potter world. I welcome any suggestions. The rest I just kind of make it up as I go along to make it flow better. A relatively longer chapter, so that means more reviews right? Hint Hint.

Chapter Eight - Malfoy Manor

The girls were still talking about Harry and Draco as they walked into the Great Hall for supper. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table as she sat down next to Parvati who was still engaging in heavy gossip with Dean across the table.

"It's absurd Dean!" Parvati gasped, "I shall never believe it, never! The last I heard, he was adamant about pursuing Hermione!"

At the sound of her name, Hermione perked up.

"That may have been his purpose before," Dean replied, "But after that remark Seamus passed-"

"Who's purpose?" Hermione asked, completely vexed, "What remark? What happened?"

"He says that Susan has been invited to the Malfoy's estate by Neville!" Parvati filled her in.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "Susan? Susan's going with Neville?" she repeated in shock, "But Susan? Susan has accepted his offer for the summer?"

"Yes, she'll be leaving in a few weeks," Dean answered, "Neville convinced her that although it was short notice, it was imperative to meet Mrs. Malfoy's deadline."

"But Dean," one of the girls from their dorm said, "He wants to take Hermione!"

"Oh be quite!" Hermione hushed.

"She's right," Parvati, agreed, "Are you quite sure Dean, that you have not been misinformed?"

"I am quite positive," Dean assured her.

Just then, Hannah, Susan and Neville appeared before them.

"Hello everyone," Hannah greeted.

"Hi there," Seamus said, scooting down, "Come sit down, and let's rejoice on Hogwarts' latest couple!"

"Oh you must understand this is such a happy event!" Hannah boasted, "Especially with the female to male ratio, getting a boyfriend is almost like winning the lottery! And being invited to Malfoy manor of all places!"

She whispered softly to Parvati, "Play our cards right, and we may wreak the benefits ourselves."

Meanwhile as Parvati and Hannah schemed amongst themselves, Hermione turned her attention to Susan.

"Hello Mione," Susan smiled.

"Dear Susan, I-"Hermione glanced over at Neville who seemed to be preoccupied with Dean and Seamus arguing the superiority of Quidditch vs. Football again.

"Come with me," Hermione told her cautiously.

Susan followed Hermione out of the Great Hall so they could talk in private.

"Oh Susan dear, I beg you," Hermione pleaded, "Postpone your acceptance to his offer. I'm only thinking of your happiness."

"Happiness Mione?" Susan sighed, "In an opportunity for a relationship, happiness is only a matter of chance. And I do wish to be the object of someone's attraction."

"But Susan!" Hermione protested, "His defects of character! You know him so little!"

"Well ignorance is bliss," Susan explained, "If one's to begin one's relationship with another person, its best to know as little as possible of his defects. After all, one would find them out soon enough."

Hermione knew that Susan's made up her mind and needed someone to be supportive of her decision. "Well, perhaps there may be some fine qualities in him. Please do owl me whenever you get chance," she gave her a weak smile.

"You must come and visit me when I'm over at Neville's," Susan said to her excitedly, "Very soon, promise?"

"I promise," Hermione assured her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During the summer, Hermione was relaxing at home reading Hogwarts: A History when an owl tapped lightly on her window. It was a letter from Susan. It reads:

Dear Hermione,

Hope that the holidays are going well for you. It has been dreadfully uneventful over here. Neville has been helping the staff arranging that small soiree Mrs. Malfoy hold every year. Draco and his sister are spending their vacation over at the Weasley's. I've only met Mrs. Malfoy. She can be tolerable at the right moments. But there are so few right moments. I do hope we'll be seeing you soon. Please reply as soon as you receive this to confirm whether it would be alright to pick you up from your house Thursday morning.

Miss you loads,

Susan

Hermione reread the section about Draco and his sister. She still could not help but feel morose for Lavender. She took out a piece of parchment and wrote:

Dear Susan,

Thank you for your invitation. I will be looking forward to seeing you on Thursday and rescue you from your state of boredom. I am please to hear that Draco Malfoy will not be present and hereby accept your invitation without even a slight hint of hesitation. See you then.

Love,

Hermione

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It didn't take very long until Hermione arrived at Neville's place of residence. One of the house elves levitated her trunk to the guest room upstairs.

"Just leave it against the wall," Susan instructed the elf, "Right there. That's fine, that will be all."

After obliging her, the elf turned around and left.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Hermione called out.

The elf muttered a "Thank you miss," before disappearing down the stairs.

"Now Mione," Susan held out her hand, "Give me your trunk key."

"Now don't you bother Susan," Hermione head towards her trunk, "I'll do this myself."

"Oh no you will not," Susan swiped the key from her; "You're my guest. It's been a long day. You're going to sit down, and look on."

"But Susan-"Hermione started to protest.

"You're my guest," Susan repeated, "You'll do just as I say."

"I tremble and obey!" Hermione proclaimed dramatically, "Well, while you're unpacking then, I'll remove this dust and change."

"Did you have a hard time persuading your mother to let you come?" Susan asked.

"Oh no, not at all," she replied, "It was an opportune moment for my parents to take a second honeymoon, so they were both glad to get me out of the house."

As they continued chatting they can hear loud barking sounds coming from the outside. Susan looked out the window and spotted a carriage pulling up to the front of the house.

"Oh Mione, do look!" Susan said.

Hermione spied out the window. A few moments later, they can see Neville running duck-like out of the house to meet the carriage.

"Well? What?"

"It's Mrs. Malfoy, and her goddaughter Pansy." Susan responded.

"Oh? Is that all?" Hermione remarked sarcastically, "And here I am expecting a glorious fanfare parade."

"I must go down at once," Susan goes over by the mirror, "Is my hair tidy?"

Hermione continued to study the figure in the carriage, "So that's the great Mrs. Malfoy. Now I see where he learned his manners."

"Where who learned his manners?" Susan asked as she fixed her hair.

"Well, Draco Malfoy of course!"

"I'll be back in a moment," Susan dashed out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Susan quickly ran down stairs to meet up with Neville and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Please proceed," Mrs. Malfoy commanded with her usual fixed expression of having something smelly under her nose.

"A pleasure, Mrs. Malfoy," Susan greeted cheerfully.

She glanced over at Susan, "Well, how do you do."

"Let me see, Mrs. Malfoy," Neville read off his notes, "A flannel petticoat for Mrs. Figgs, a case of cauldron cakes for the Snapes, and hundred counts of coals for the Burns."

"And nothing for the Smee's you understand?" Mrs. Malfoy told him sternly, "Nothing whatever." She turned her attention to Susan, "You must learn to draw a firm line between the deserving poor and the undeserving."

"What wise benevolence!" Neville bowed.

"Well then Neville," Mrs. Malfoy announced "I shall expect you all for dinner this evening. Goodbye. Goodbye."

"Permit me to say how much I appreciate-"Neville began.

"Drive on Dolby!" Mrs. Malfoy ordered, without acknowledging him.

"Your affability a-"he dropped his tone as the carriage moved away. Neville kept his eye on the cart as the distance grew further and further between them.

"What extraordinary condescension!" Neville praised, "I'm quite delighted, for Hermione's sake."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, Neville, Susan and Hermione rode over to the Malfoy Manor on a carriage sent over by Mrs. Malfoy. Dolby greeted the party and showed them into the parlor where Mrs. Malfoy was sitting down with her goddaughter.

Pansy, who was around their age, was home-schooled due to her poor state of health. Without much opportunity for social interactions, she was very timid and spoke very softly if even. Her features are quite plain, her eyes being a bit disproportionate to her head. She wore her hair so long that it covers most of her face.

Susan politely sat down with them as Neville wasted no time to drag Hermione around every corner of the room. "Now, my dear Hermione, permit me to show you some of the finest art trades of the great Mrs. Malfoy," he pointed over by the wall, "This is one of the finest timepieces in the country." Neville waved his hand dramatically, "Observe the noble proportions Hermione! What magnificence! What taste!"

"Very true, Neville," Mrs. Malfoy agreed without looking at them, "Very true. I've never met a painter, or an architect, who did not congratulate me on my taste."

"There, what did I say?" Neville stated as if that was enough to make his point, "Now, let me call your attention on the mantle."

Hermione quietly followed Neville as they made their way across the room, "Observe, solid marble, hand carved."

Meanwhile, Mrs. Malfoy turned her attention to the other guest sitting next to her, "Well, Susan, you would be surprise to find someone you know dining with us this evening."

Just then, Draco entered into the parlor followed by his classmate, Viktor Krum.

"Oh, there you are!" Mrs. Malfoy called out, "I was just about to tell the ladies Draco, about your sudden arrival back at the manor this afternoon."

Hermione grew alert as she noticed Draco walking in. He looked around, unexpectedly meeting Hermione's eyes. His expression softened.

"Draco," Hermione greeted him with a small smile.

Draco quickly made his way across the room to her, "Hermione." He took her hand, "A happy meeting, Hermione." The two gazed intensely into one another.

"Susan, you know of my son I believe," Mrs. Malfoy said, breaking the silence, "Draco. Draco!"

Draco finally snapped out of his trance and abruptly turned around. "A pleasure, Susan," he bowed.

"And this is another schoolmate of Draco's," Mrs. Malfoy introduced, "Hermione, Susan, this is Viktor Krum. Oh, and over there, is Neville."

"How do you do," Neville greeted timidly.

"I thought you were over at Ron's, Draco," Hermione mentioned casually as she sat down.

"Oh yes, but uh, Viktor and I left this morning, rather unexpectedly as a matter of fact." Draco answered.

"All your departure seemed to be rather unexpected Draco," Hermione looked at him slyly.

Mrs. Malfoy noticed her strange comment but remained silent.

"You know Hermione," Draco said, avoiding the subject as he sat beside her, "I have thought a great deal of what you said to me by the archery field that day, about laughing more. I tried to follow your advice."

"I hoped it worked," Hermione inquired, "Do you feel happier now?"

"I've never felt more miserable in my life," he answered truthfully, without taking his eyes off of her.

Hermione avoided his gaze, uncomfortably, "Must be the lack of exercise," she suggested in a high tone, "You'll feel better once the Quidditch season begins."

"Vell Draco!" Viktor Krum walked over to him; "Now I know vut took you in to Hogvarts last semester."

"You also know what drove him out again," Hermione, added, "He liked the landscape well enough, but the natives Viktor, the natives! What bores! What savages! Utterly insupportable!" She gave Draco an innocent smile, "Isn't that so, Draco?"

"It evidently amuses you to think so Hermione," Draco responded politely.

"Hermione." Mrs. Malfoy called, "Come here."

Hermione stood up. Giving the two men a quick nod, she goes over to Mrs. Malfoy.

"Susan," Mrs. Malfoy commanded, "Go and talk to Neville, I wish to speak to Hermione."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Be seated," Mrs. Malfoy instructed.

Hermione did as she was told.

"Have you many accomplishments?" she asked.

"Accomplishments?" Hermione glanced over at Draco, "Well, I don't know whether Draco would think I have."

"Do you sing and play?" she clarified.

"A little," answered Hermione.

"You should perform for us one day," Mrs. Malfoy said in a tone that was more of a command than a request, boasting, "Our instruments are one of the bests in the country."

She continued her interrogation, "You have grown up with muggles I hear?"

"Yes," Hermione replied proudly, "Both of my parents are muggles."

"How strange! You mean you've never even heard of this world prior to your acceptance to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Malfoy said, flabbergasted. "I've never heard of such thing at Durmstrang!"

"Hermione seems to have gone on very well without the experience," Draco interjected, "She's one of the top students in her year."

"Don't talk nonsense, Draco," Mrs. Malfoy hushed. She focused back to Hermione, "Does your parents still allow you to live as a muggle during the summers?"

"I don't see why not," she replied.

"How very odd!" Mrs. Malfoy remarked.

"Really, Mrs. Malfoy," she stated her case simply, "I think it would be very hard for our kind, due to the circumstances, to be kept out of our own societies in which they have been brought up. It would hardly promote healthy social relations or the delicacy of mind!"

"Upon my word Hermione," Mrs. Malfoy scowled at her, "You express your opinions very decidedly."

"Hermione is nothing if not decided on mother," Draco added.

A few minutes of silence later, Dolby walked in and announces, "Dinner is served, milady."

"Come, I hate cold soup," Mrs. Malfoy declared, getting out of her seat, "Your arm Viktor?"

Viktor strode over and extended his arm.

Draco seized the moment to walk up to Hermione, extending his own hand, "May I be allowed to continue your interrogation during dinner? There are so many things I should like to find out."

"It seems to be a family sport sir," Hermione smiled as she accepted his offer.

"No Draco!" Mrs. Malfoy halted, "You are to take Pansy into dinner. Neville will take Hermione"

They both rolled their eyes before parting to their respective partners.

"I'm afraid you have to go alone Susan," Mrs. Malfoy told her.

With that, everyone marched into the dining room.

Thanks for reading. Please take the time to review. Encourages me to get it done faster. The next chapter I believe is what many people who know the book/movie are waiting for. Will update soon!


	9. Feelings Are Revealed

A/N: Thanks for everyone's reviews. I have a correction to make. Anne, the goddaughter of Mrs. Malfoy, is now actually Pansy Parkinson, seeing that fits the story so much better. Hopefully no one will get confused about that. I honestly love this scene, and it's my favorite in the movie. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter Nine: Feelings are Revealed

After dinner, the entire party adjourned into the lounge for lighthearted conversations before retiring to bed. At Mrs. Malfoy's "request", Hermione obliged them by playing some of her favorite pieces on their grand piano. It really was no exaggeration on Mrs. Malfoy's part; they indeed do possess one of the finest instruments in the country.

All eyes were on Hermione now, with the exception of Pansy and Mrs. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy was observing Draco, who seemed to be most fascinated by Hermione's playing. Inch by inch, he casually moved closer to the piano as to get a better look, until he was right up against the instrument.

Hermione acknowledged him with a slight nod. He smiled back at her. Suddenly realizing his mother's stare on him, he tried to justify his presence by trying to help Hermione turn the pages of the music book.

"Draco's sister, Georgina, is a very accomplished musician," Mrs. Malfoy boasted, "And I too should have been a great proficient," she claimed, "if I ever learned."

"You would have been proficient at anything, Mrs. Malfoy," Neville readily agreed.

"So would Pansy!" she added.

"That goes without saying," Neville chuckled nervously.

Everyone turned their attention back to Hermione. Just as Draco was about to turn the page for her, Mrs. Malfoy called out, "Draco! Come here!"

Draco, with his hand on the page, hesitated to move without turn it. Not wanting to keep his mother waiting any longer, he reluctantly draws back to her.

"Sit down, sit down," Mrs. Malfoy pointed to the chair next to Pansy.

Draco glanced back at Hermione once more before doing so.

"I was telling Susan, how exquisitely dear Pansy would have played, if her health permitted her to study," Mrs. Malfoy told him. Pansy blushed as she looks down, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her smirk.

"I don't doubt it," Draco replied without even looking at Pansy.

"Your dear father was so fond of Pansy," Mrs. Malfoy continued.

"Yes I know."

"He would say, Pansy is the only daughter of our dear friends, the Parkinsons, and I have an only son. It's as though the heavens had made them for one another," she recalled.

"Incredible," Draco replied for the sake of replying. Realizing that the response made no sense, he corrected himself, "I mean, uh, exactly. Er-"he awkwardly stood up, "I-um, excuse me," He made his way back to the piano before Mrs. Malfoy could respond.

Hermione finished the piece as Draco came to her side. Viktor Krum started to clap in appreciation at her playing but Mrs. Malfoy shot him a look that forced him to stop.

"Oh don't stop Hermione," Draco said, "That was charming."

"Isn't that the right time to stop when people still think you're charming?" Hermione told him teasingly, "If I went on, you might change you mind."

To everyone else, Draco showed obvious signs that he was quite taken by her. He gazed at her silently without a blink. Hermione returned his stare, but perplexed at this seemingly seriously moment.

Mrs. Malfoy also noticed this exchange. "Ahem," she cleared her throat loudly. "Hermione?" she signaled her with her finger.

Hermione got up from the piano, "I am summoned," she told Draco dramatically before walking over.

"It was quite creditable my dear," Mrs. Malfoy remarked, "You don't play at all badly. You should practice more. Practice, Hermione, practice, you can't do enough of it. You're very welcome to practice here everyday."

"Why thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione, pleasantly surprised at her generosity.

"There's a very fair instrument in the house elves' quarter, you'll disturb no one there," Mrs. Malfoy told her.

Hermione fought back the urge to roll her eyes, "You are really too gracious Mrs. Malfoy," she said with a higher than normal tone of voice, trying to hide her sarcasm, "But I shouldn't care to disturb the house elves."

Viktor lets out a stifled laugh.

"I protest, mother," Draco interrupted, "Why talk of practicing when Hermione should be playing?" He gently pulled her arm, "Come Hermione, I insist on your favoring us again."

He led Hermione back to the piano. "There is, needless to say, a rich assortment of music here," Draco started shuffling some of the music books, "My mother means quite kindly Hermione, her manner is sometimes unfortunate."

"Having already met you," Hermione smiled innocently, "I was happily prepared for your mother's manner."

Hermione started playing again leaving Draco to ponder that comment in his head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next day after lunch, Hermione stormed furiously into the guesthouse, having just returned from a stroll in the gardens with Viktor Krum.

"Hermione," Susan alerted her at the door, "Draco is in the study. He's been waiting for you for nearly an hour."

"Let him wait!" she exclaimed, livid, "I don't want to see him! I never want to see him again!"

"Wait, what happened?" Susan asked, "What's come over you?"

"Do you want to know the real reason why Ron left Hogwarts in such a hurry without a word to Lavender?" Hermione's voice grew louder, "His high mightiness-"

Susan waved her arms to stop her from shouting.

"Draco Malfoy!" she whispered.

"I thought it was Ginny Weasley," said Ginny.

"She was only half the reason." Hermione explained, "I just heard about it by chance this very moment by Viktor Krum."

"Viktor Krum?" Susan repeated.

"Of course, he didn't know I was Lavender's friend," she explained, "He was just holding forth about the virtues of his precious friend, telling me how unselfish he was, and what an infinite amount of trouble he'd gone to save his best friend Ron Weasley from an impossible match!"

"Oh"

"You can tell Malfoy that I'm not here!" Hermione stated adamantly. She started to walk off, but Susan pulled her back.

"He must have seen you come in, I can't tell him" Susan pointed out, "After all, he is Mrs. Malfoy's son. Hermione," she pleaded, "For my sake."

Hermione sensed a strong desperation. It made her own expression soften, "Very well Susan, for your sake."

She opened the door to the study and spotted Draco staring out the window. Draco, feeling her presence, abrupted turned around. Hermione walked in quietly and closed the door.

"Good afternoon Hermione," Draco greeted her nervously.

"Afternoon, Draco," she said coldly. She crossed the room silently and sat down on a chair by the desk.

Draco walked to her side, "Susan gave me leave to wait on you."

Hermione just sat still, eyes straight ahead and without a word. A wave of uneasiness swooped over Draco. He started pacing about. Finally, getting his nerve, he positioned himself right in front of Hermione.

"It's no use," he threw his hands up in the air; "I've struggled in vain. I must tell you how much I admire and love you."

The statement completely threw off her train of thought. Her eyes grew wide, too shocked to say anything.

Draco takes a deep breath, "Hermione," he sat down in the chair next to her, "My life and happiness are in your hands. These last weeks since I left Hogwarts have been empty meaningless, days and nights," he confessed as he met her eyes, "I thought I could put you out of my mind, that inclination would give way to judgment."

He stood up, trying to release the excess energy from his adrenaline rush, "I find myself walking about the streets reminding myself about the unsuitability of "us", the obstacles between us."

Draco sat back down again, "But it won't do, I can struggle against you no longer."

"Draco-" Hermione began, finally speaking up.

"I've reminded myself again and again, that I have obligations of family and position," he continued on, "Obligations I was born to. Nothing I tell myself matters!" He kneeled down to take her hand and kissed it, "I love you. I love you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes darling," He bored deeply into her eyes, "I want for us to be together."

Hermione pulled away from him trying to control her anger. She walked over to the window and composed herself as best as she could. She then turned around to Draco wearing a complete look of disdain. "Do you expect me to THANK you for this extraordinary offer? Am I SUPPOSE to feel flattered that you have SO overcome your aversion to me and my family that you're willing to ASSOCIATE with it?" she asked belligerently.

A very shocked Draco retorted in disbelief, "But, do you expect me to be glad that your family is inferior to mine?"

Hermione looked up with a mocking laugh, "Oh!" she scoffed, glaring at him, "I suppose I should congratulate you on winning the battle between your unwilling affections and my unworthiness. But you see, I have never desired your good opinion. And if you were not so lacking in perception, you might have spared yourself my refusal!" She quickly turned away, unable to stand the sight of him any longer.

She can sense him moving close behind her. "Is-is this the only reply I am to be honored with?" he asked with a slight tremble, "I might perhaps deserve to be told why I am rejected and with so little civility."

Hermione twirled back around, "I also might deserve to know why determined, evidently to offend and insult me!" she pointed out with a hurtful expression, "You chose to tell me you liked me against your will, against you reason, against even your character!"

"If the manner of my expression-" he started to say.

"The manner of your proposal is only one reason of my incivility, if I have been uncivil." she interrupted, "Even have my feelings been favorable, which they never could have been, believe me if they had, I still have every reason in the world to think ill of you." Hermione's eyes were starting to tear up, "Do you think anything would tempt me to accept the man who has destroyed the happiness of one of my dearest friends?"

Draco raised his arm as if about to speak just as Hermione quickly moved away to hide the tears that are now uncontrollably spilling down her face. She grabs a handkerchief from a nearby table and tries to soak the wetness from her face, "How could you do it!" she sniffed. She wanted to see his reaction, "Knowing Lavender, how could you hurt her so?"

"In observing them together, I could not believe she really loved Ron!" he explained without a hint of remorse, "As his friend, I considered it my duty to advise his cause."

"But even without this," Hermione movedon turning her back on him, "Your character was clearly revealed in your treatment of Harry Potter!"

Draco's face grew red, "You've taken an eager interest in that gentleman's concern!" he yelled angrily, facing the wall.

"Only a fool that knows no misfortune could fail to take an interest!" Hermione shouted back.

"His misfortune!" he grunted.

"Brought on by your injustice and betrayal!" she accused.

There was a slight pause before Draco turned back around, "Where Potter is concerned, I have nothing to say," he replied, lowering his voice.

"In other words, you dare not speak because you know you're guilty!" Hermione stated frankly.

He lets out a small disappointed sigh, "And that is your opinion of me?"

Hermione, with her back still turned, refused to respond.

Draco broke the moment of awkward silence, "Perhaps my faults might have been overlooked. Had I concealed my struggles, and flattered you that no doubt of my cause has ever entered my mind!" he said in a patronizing way, "I made the mistake of being honest with you."

"Honestly is a greatly overrate virtue!" she retorted, "Silence in this case would be more agreeable!"

"But I'm not ashamed of my scruples about your muggle born heritage, they were natural!" he defended.

"And should have been kept to yourself!" Hermione rebutted, finally facing him again.

Draco stood there, dumbfounded, unable to produce any words in reply.

"Let's end this distasteful subject!" Hermione brushed past him as she headed toward the desk. "Your arrogance! Your conceit! Your-your selfish disregard of other people's feelings made me dislike you from the first!" she listed bluntly, looking away, "I-I hadn't known you a week before I decided you were the last man in the world that I'd ever be prevailed about to be with!"

Draco eyes grew wider and wider as she spoke, "You've said quite enough there!" he told her, "I've understand your feelings, and to have now only to be ashamed of having confessed my own," he looked down solemnly at the floor, "Forgive me for taking up so much of your valuable time."

With a small bow, he walked to the door. Opening it, he turned around once more to Hermione, "Accept my best wishes for your health," his voice in a defeated state, "and happiness."

Hermione was too stubborn to give him any eye contact as he left. Hearing the door close, she turned to look in that direction, half wishing he was still there. She stood there in the study replaying the scene over and over again. Hermione was experiencing a great deal of emotions; anger, remorse, and particularly a feeling of guilt which is now beginning to overcome her.

Thanks a lot for reading! Review! Next Chapter posting soon!


	10. Crisis

A/N: So sorry it took so long to update. My computer crashed and has been formatted. I lost everything, so I had to redo most of the chapter. I had a wee bit of trouble with it, but I pulled through. Hopefully you guys like it. Please don't forget to review!

Chapter Ten: Crisis

For the rest of the summer, Hermione kept her mind off of Draco by concentrating harder into her studies and preparing for the NEWTs. This will be their final year at Hogwarts and as Head Girl; she looked forward to uphold any duties she would be assigned.

After saying farewell to her parents, Hermione pushed her cart through the wall, and onto platform 9 ¾.

"There you are Mione!" she heard someone call out.

Hermione looked around and spotted Susan running towards her.

"Susan!" Hermione greeted, giving her a hug.

"I've missed you! Congratulations on making Head Girl! Quite an honor!" Susan complimented.

"Thank you, I've been looking forward to it," she told her, "How've you been? Are you and Neville--?" she trailed off.

Susan gave her an assuring smile, "Yes, we still are. He's really not that bad once you get passed the whole uncanny Mrs. Malfoy worship phase. I might even call him charming."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Really? Hmm. Who could've imagined?"

"Hey now!" Susan giggled, hitting her playfully on the arm.

Just then, the first warning whistle started to blow.

"Well we better get going," Hermione said leading the way onto the train. "Let's try and find the others."

As they made their way toward the back of the train, Lavender poked her head out of a compartment just a few feet way.

"Mione! Susan!" she waved them over.

"Oh, Lavender!" Hermione ran up to give her a hug, "We were just looking for you." Her smile quickly vanished as she discerned the glum expression on her friend's face.

"Hermione, it's so awful!" Lavender cried with a look of discontent.

"Well what is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's poor Padma," she answered fretfully, "She's missing! No one's seen her for days!

The Ministry's have assigned some people to look for her, but can't find her anywhere! And that's not all of it. Harry Potter is gone too."

"Harry?" Hermione repeated.

"Well, we think he might have something to do with it. Parvati claimed he was the last person to be seen with her sister. In light of this information, Dumbledore and the Ministry have been on high alert, but they won't tell us anything! It must be something serious!" she concluded glumly.

Hermione's expression turned completely sour. She patted Lavender's shoulder sympathetically, "Where's Parvati?"

"In there," she gestured behind her.

Hermione swiftly stepped into the compartment where she found Parvati lying against the window, being comforted by Hannah.

"Beware of Harry Potter, I told her," Parvati sobbed in hysterics, "The man has no principles!"

"You're right there, Parvati," Hannah agreed, "There had been rumors about the type of company he keeps. And that is to say the very least!"

Parvati looked up and saw Hermione approaching towards them, quickly followed by Lavender and Susan.

"Mione! Susan! You don't know how I've suffered!" Parvati ranted on, " Such spasm! Such worries! Such-such-such..." she stuttered.

"Yes, yes, I know, there now Parvati," Hermione rubbed her shoulder, trying to calm her down, "Lavender, would you mind trying to find the trolley and fetch some chocolate for her?"

"Oh I forgot those!" Lavender nodded her head and left the compartment.

"When did it happen, Hannah?" Hermione asked.

"Two days ago," she answered, "Dumbledore only told us that the Ministry suspect they might be hiding in Knockturn Alley."

"Oh Parvati," Susan remarked, "It's too dreadful!"

"There you are Susan!" Neville suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Upon seeing Parvati's misery, he joined the gathering around her.

"Ah Parvati," Neville said shaking his head, "Yours is a misfortune that no lapse of time can alleviate. No lapse of time Parvati."

"Neville!" Susan interrupted him.

"What is it my dear?" he asked without the slightest awareness of his inappropriate statement.

"Poor Parvati, you're distressing her," she scolded.

"Distressing her? I'm merely stating something that should be of no surprise to her," Neville replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh he's right!" Parvati grunted.

"I shudder to think what Mrs. Malfoy would say to this," Neville added.

Everyone in the compartment rolled their eyes to that remark. Time passed by really slow on the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. No one was in the mood to catch up about their summers or reminisces on the previous years.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione left the Great Hall early after the feast. Professor McGonagall had summoned her into her office about discussing her Head Girl duties.

"Come in," McGonagall announced from the other side of the door.

Hermione quietly slipped into the office, "You wish to see me Professor?"

"Ah, Ms. Granger," McGonagall greeted, "Please, have a seat."

She sat down in front of her desk.

"Here," McGonagall handed her a sheet of parchment, "This is the list of tasks you are responsible for."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione took the paper, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger," she replied, "Actually, there's someone here to see you. You must remember him, Draco Malfoy? He was one of our exchange students last year."

Hermione stifled a gasp, "Yes, I remember him. But why does he want see me?"

"I've gathered you heard about the little crisis dealing with a good friend of yours?" McGonagall asked in a softer tone of voice.

"Yes, Professor," she answered.

"Mr. Malfoy seems to have some information that he insists that he must share with you. Professor Dumbledore has agreed to allow it. In fact, Mr. Malfoy waiting for you in the headmaster's office as we speak." McGonagall informed her.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she left her office. Her heartbeat was racing at the mention of Draco's name. She grew nervous and confused as to why he wanted to see her, and to come all the way to Hogwarts to do it.

Taking deep breaths, she walked into Dumbledore's office. Draco was staring at some of the uniquely displayed trinkets around the room. At the sound of the door closing, he abruptly turned around and found Hermione standing by the doorway. After a few seconds of awkward silence, they made their way towards each other.

"Draco," she made her voice sounding as cool and collected as she could, "what brings you here?"

Draco sensed her uneasiness, "Feel no alarm Hermione," he said, "I have no intention of opening a painful subject. After what you said to me the other day, that chapter is definitely closed."

Hermione's expression remained still as Draco continued.

"Bad news travels fast, Hermione. I heard about Potter and your friend Padma. I felt it my duty to come at once," he explained.

"To triumph over us," she said weakly turning away, "I suppose."

"To offer you my services," Draco corrected her, walking around to meet her eyes, "Hermione, I told you the other day where Harry Potter was concerned, I chose to be silent. What has happened to your friend has made me changed my mind."

Hermione looked up at him silently.

"Harry Potter is not an honorable man," he explained, "You see, her case was not the first."

"You mean that Harry--?" she started to say.

Draco gave her a small nod, "My sister, Georgina."

"Your sister?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes," he replied in a whisper. He gazed down solemnly at the floor, "She was younger than even Padma."

"Oh Draco!" she said, "But-but why?"

Draco took a deep breath before meeting her penetrating stare, "Have you ever heard of my father Lucius Malfoy?"

"No, you've never mentioned him."

"During his life," Draco explained, "My father was a devoted follower of the Dark Lord."

Hermione bit on her lower lip as she listened. "Yes, Hermione, he was a death eater. A high ranking member of the Dark Lord's circle." He continued, "Our family never shared his views, but we were all too afraid to go up against him, especially my sister."

Draco paced about the room as he recalled the events, "I knew my father could sense the fear in us. But I also knew it was my duty to defy him. He was determined to recruit his children into the death eaters. Lucius had taught me the principles of a Malfoy. After all, I am my father's son," he stared out into space, "It wasn't until Harry Potter came into our lives; my father focused all his attention on him."

"Why him?" Hermione asked, as she got closer to him.

"Harry Potter shared the same outlook as my father," Draco explained, "He became an orphan as a child and was raised by his mother's relatives who are muggles. These relatives hated everything that dealt with the wizarding world, including their own nephew. He grew up in a world of hate, thinking that all muggles were evil, and needed to be eradicated."

"That's horrible!' she gasped again.

"I could still remember that climacteric night which set forth the gears in motion. Potter had agreed to use the Imperius curse on my sister and take her to their meeting somewhere in Knockturn Alley," Draco recalled, "My father had given them leave to initiate her into their circle. I knew it wouldn't have been long before they would come after me. By the mercy of providence, I discovered the plot in time." He gently placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders as he bored into her eyes, "I notified the Ministry anonymously and turned my own father in. Rather than facing the consequences, Lucius battled the Aurors to death. But Potter and a few others got away. Georgiana remembers nothing, and no charges were ever filed. Your friend has been less fortunate." His expression softened as he lets go of her, "Hermione, may I ask, if everything possible is being done to recover her?"

Hermione turned away, trying to collect herself, "The Ministry has issued a search. They've sent people out to Knockturn Alley to look for her," she responded.

"If there is any hope that I could give," Draco moved closer behind her, "I would be only too happy."

"Thank you," Hermione said in a high trembling voice, with her back still facing him, "I'm sure they will find her," she lets out a small sigh, "This will all be settled somehow."

Draco noticed her failed efforts in hiding her vulnerable state. He felt terrible seeing her like this, and even worse for not being able to do anything to help her. "I'm afraid I've kept you too long," he said still staring at her, waiting for any reaction, "Goodbye."

But Hermione didn't move. "Goodbye," she whispered.

Draco finally turned away and walked towards the door. He stood at the doorway contemplating for a moment before turning back around, "This is perhaps, the last time I shall see you," he told her, his tone emotionless, before closing the door, "Take care of yourself Hermione."

Hermione turned around as soon as she heard the door close. She hesitated for a moment before running to the door. She started to reach out to turn the knob, but her rationality took over and she reluctantly drew her hand back. Hermione stood there trying to decide whether to follow her mind or her heart when suddenly the door opened again.

"Drac-"she started to call out before realizing who it was.

"Oh, Hermione," Lavender stepped into the office.

"Oh-I," she looked over Lavender's shoulders out into the hall, "I thought it was-I-" she uttered, "Has he gone?"

"Yes," Lavender answered, "He flooed out only a few seconds ago."

"Flooed out" she repeated, "But will he ever come back?" Hermione sighed glumly as she walked back to the desk muttering to herself, "That chapter is definitely, closed."

"Mione," Lavender grabbed her arm in concern, "What are you talking about?"

Hermione finally turned around, snapping out of her melancholy mood, "Oh Lavender!" she exclaimed in a lighter manner, "Lavender! You don't know what happened at Neville's during the summer! Something so extraordinary! So unbelievable!"

"What?" Lavender asked.

"He wanted to be with me," Hermione divulged.

"Who Mione?

"Draco!" she answered.

"Draco!" Lavender uttered out in shock, "Oh my goodness Mione! What did you say to him?"

"What did I say to him?" Hermione repeated, looking down, "What did I say to him?" She lowered her volume. Her expression dropped as she lets out a sigh, "I said I hated him! I said I never wanted to see him again!" she looked up at Lavender, "Now I-suddenly-I." Hermione sat down on one of the chairs coming to terms with her realization, "Lavender, I love him," she confessed.

Lavender sat down beside her, "You love him?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes in tears, "I'm so dreadfully unhappy."

"Oh Mione. Dearest," Lavender patted her gently on the back.

"I brought it all on myself. It's all my own stupid fault," Hermione sobbed, "Merlin, how could I have misjudged him so. What a fool I've been! What a despicable fool!"

"There now, Mione, we all make mistakes, you mustn't feel-" Lavender said, trying her best to console her friend.

"Oh look how selfish I'm being," she realized, "As if I were the only one that's been made unhappy. Poor Lavender, darling, why you've never done anything wrong and look what's happen to you. It's not fair!"

"Mione, I'm not really unhappy. It was worse in the beginning when I was always expecting him to write or even to come back," she sighed and began to share her thoughts, "I don't do that anymore. I just dream of him. Mione, you've got to learn to dream, like I do," she insisted, "Sometimes I dream we're out walking in the woods when the primroses are out. Sometimes he comes riding up to the door. He goes in, and I'm waiting for him," she gives a weak laugh, "And sometimes we're dancing and it's the waltz! The music's playing and the lights are shining. I feel as though I could go on forever!"

Lavender broke out in tears. "You shouldn't let me go on like this!" she sniffed putting her head down on Hermione's shoulders.

Thanks a lot for reading! PLEASE Review!


	11. New Semester, New Decisions

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Chapter Eleven: New Semester, New Decisions

At Dumbledore's request, Hermione was to remain absolute silent about every word Draco has told her. He explained that any news about the activities of Voldemort or any of his followers were forbidden to be publicized without any concrete evidence. The Ministry was keeping the case classified, trying to avoid a cause for public panic, especially if based only on assumptions.

A week later at Durmstrang, Draco, Ron and Ginny had just retreated back to their common room after supper. As usual, Ginny was sitting on the couch, going through her posts, while Ron and Draco concentrated on their chess match.

"Well done Draco!" Ginny cheered after he had made his move.

Draco stared intensely at the board, biting his lip, "Question is, what to do next?"

Ron analyzed the pieces silently, taking the time to plot his next move.

"Ah!" Ginny said looking up pleasantly after reading one of her letters. The boys turn toward her with curious expression. "More news from Hogwarts," she explained, walking over to them, "Another mentioning about your beloved Lavender, Ron." She read aloud with deep satisfaction, "There is still no trace of Padma or Harry Potter. Even poor old Dumbledore has come back in despair."

Draco crinkled his forehead, "Do you mean they've given up the search?" he asked anxiously.

"So it seems!" Ginny answered delightfully. "Listen." she continued reading, "On the first official school Hogsmeade visit last week, a few notable students, including the Head Girl, were conspicuous by their absence," she looked up excitedly at them, "Shall I tell you why?"

Draco and Ron exchanged nervous glances between one another as they listened. Without waiting for an answer, Ginny read on, "This misfortunate event was to remain a secret, so naturally, all the students knew about it. It is generally believed that, in view of the present scandal, Padma had not only betrayed her school and fellow classmates, but her friends were suspected of the conspiracy as well!" she went into a fit of giggles, "Isn't that exquisitely funny, Draco?"

Draco frowned, looking down on the board, "Exquisitely," he replied while moving his piece, adding, "Just think how you would roar with laughter if it happened to yourself."

"Only yesterday," Ginny resumed reading the letter; "I saw Lavender and Hermione almost running out of the library, in an attempt to escape from their disgrace."

Ron, in an agitated state, clumsily moved his hand to reach one of the pawns. He accidentally bumped into the corner of the table, thereby knocking over their game. The chessboard made a loud crash as it hits the floor, breaking in two.

"That's what comes of your chattering, Ginny!" he blamed her angrily. Ron stood up hastily, looking at the mess, "I'm sorry Draco. I've ruined your chess set, I'm afraid."

"Its nothing Ron," Draco gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "It might have happened to anybody in the same circumstances."

"Well I better stop playing before something worse happens," Ron, feeling quite depressed, started making his way up the stairs, "Good night Draco," he glanced over to Ginny and nodded, "Good night Ginny."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another week went by, and things are not looking any better for any of the girls. Parvati, Lavender and Hermione spent most of their time in their common room, avoiding as many students as possible. They didn't even get a chance to see Susan or Hannah, figuring they were doing the same in their own common rooms. Most of their own house either ignored their presence or cast a watchful eye on them like they would with an escaped lunatic. Hermione had to give up her Head Girl duties to another prefect. Only Seamus and Dean still had the decency to treat them with any sense of normalcy. Under these horrid conditions, it was hard for any of them to concentrate on their studies. Even Hermione's grades noticeably slipped.

It was Dumbledore who advised that the girls should consider the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic exchange program, at least until the crisis blew over. Without any alternatives, the girls agreed with a heavy heart to leave Hogwarts and arrangements were made in secrecy with Headmistress Madame Maxime.

The afternoon before their departure, while most of the students were outside watching the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, Lavender and Hermione seized the opportunity to get ready for their leave. Dean and Seamus were running up and down the stairs helping them move their trunks down. Parvati was lying down ill on the couch sulking ever since they made their decision to transfer.

"Ohhh," Parvati groaned with her eyes closed, "Ohhh. I don't believe I shall ever get back my strength."

Lavender was sitting down beside her, gently dabbing her forehead with a wet towel. "It won't be long now," Lavender assured her, "You'll feel better once we're all settled at Beauxbaton and away from this place. Won't she Dean?"

"I sincerely hope so," Dean answered as he packed some of Hermione's books in her trunk.

"It's hard with all these bad associations, and now the people dreadfully unkind. It's no wonder you're ill," Lavender said.

Hermione entered through the portrait hole carrying a tray. "Here's some delicious chicken broth for you Parvati. Now you must eat it while it's hot."

"No, no thank you, Mione," Parvati cried dramatically, holding the towel to her forehead, "I couldn't! You don't know how ill I feel-I-I-" she opened one eye slightly, "Wait, did you say it was chicken broth?"

Hermione gave a knowing nod.

Parvati closed her eyes again, "Well. Perhaps." She wheezed with almost every word, "If. I make a - Great. Effort."

Lavender helped her sit up as Hermione came around with the bowl, feeding the soup to her with a spoon.

"Dean," Hermione asked, "What was that you were saying about Beauxbaton being right up on the Mediterranean coast?"

"I hear it's the best side of France to see," he told her,.

"Oh France?" Parvati moaned, being reminded once again, "To think it should come to France!" She laid back down into her former position, resuming her raspy voice, "No Mione, I couldn't eat anymore! Not after that!"

"Oh, but Parvati," Lavender pointed out, "Everyone says that France is such a lovely place!"

Parvati stubbornly laid still.

"Besides, what does it matter where we go?" Hermione added, "As long as we're all together."

"Yes," Lavender agreed, "We'll make it our home just like we did here."

Parvati finally opened her eyes, giving them a rare, grateful smile.

Just then, a loud commotion was heard coming in through the portrait hole. Neville entered quickly followed by Susan and Hannah, who were causing all the noise. Susan was holding a large wooden box under her arm while Hannah carried her pet owl in a cage.

"I don't see why it was necessary to criticize my things!" Susan yelled at her.

"Oh, my poor nerves!" Parvati exclaimed.

Hermione strode over to them, "Stop squabbling you too, for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, I just don't understand why someone would bring that heavy old music box!" Hannah retorted, "Listen to that thing! It's completely out of tune!"

"Well I can think of a few other things that are out of tune," Susan glared at her, 'It's not as nearly as bad as that horrid old bird!"

"Lars is not a horrid old bird!" she yelled back, pointing to the box," And if you think I could bear listening to that thing anymore-"

"I'm ashamed of you two!" Hermione interrupted their argument, "What's the matter? We cannot be dealing with all this fighting at a time like this! Especially when Parvati's ill!"

Hannah and Susan looked at one another in a softer expression, realizing their childishness.

"We're very sorry," Hannah apologized sncerely.

"Yes," Susan said making her way over to the couch, "I'm sorry you're not feeling well Parvati."

"Ahem," Neville coughed to get their attention, "Ah, ladies," he greeted, sitting down across from them, "I trust, Parvati, I see you in better health."

"I wish you did, Neville," Parvati replied meekly, "Nobody can imagine how weak I feel, as if I was a failure in a way."

"Well, it's not to be wondered at in the circumstances," he said as a formality.

"I suppose you have heard that we are leaving Hogwarts," Parvati informed coldly.

"A wise decision," Neville told her, "Finding a secluded location where no one has ever heard of your unfortunate circumstances."

"Ohhhh!" Parvati let out a shrill, "My poor Padma! What could have happened to her?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the Quidditch match was well over, Professor McGonagall approached Hermione and her friends just outside the common room. The little group of outcasts was standing around near the portrait hole; while the rest of the students were inside busy celebrating on their first win of the season.

"Professor Dumbledore requests an audience with all of you in his office," she announced before walking off.

All of them exchanged curious glances between one another before following their professor quietly to the Headmaster's office.

"It must be about the arrangements for tomorrow," Hermione whispered to Susan.

Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge were just standing up as the students arrived with McGonagall to his office. He acknowledged them with smile and a wink, pointing over to the corner of the room just behind them. They turned around to look at what Dumbledore was referring to.

Everyone gasped in shock at what they saw.

"P-P-Padma!" Parvati managed to utter out.

Please don't hate me! I couldn't resist! Heehee, please review!


	12. Reunion and an Unexpected Visit

A/N: Appreciate everyone who has been keeping up with this fic! I know, I'm sorry I said that this was going to be the last chapter. But I didn't expect it to be as long as it was. The final chapter would be posted up soon! Please Review!

Chapter 12: Reunion and an Unexpected Visit

"Oh Padma!" Parvati cried with tears running down her face. She quickly ran up to her sister and embraced her tightly. Padma returned the hug excitedly with an elated look plastered on her face.

The rest of the group took no attention to the happy reunion, for they are now focused on another unexpected individual standing right behind her. Harry Potter stepped up next to Padma with a small, satisfying grin on his face.

Padma swiftly made her way over to each of her friends, giving a hearty embrace.

"Oh Hermione! You can't imagine what fun we've had!" Padma said as she hugged her. Without waiting for any response, she ran back over to Parvati and started describing breathlessly, the events that has happened, "Harry showed me the most thrilling places in the muggle side of England..."

Meanwhile, Harry politely walked over to Hermione and Lavender, giving them a small bow. Lavender nodded in acknowledgement before slipping over to Padma.

"May I ask how you wish to explain your absence from Hogwarts these past weeks?" a suspicious Hermione inquired in a condescending tone.

"Well, it was quite a surprise," Harry raised his eyebrows, "my, umm, my godfather happened to contact me, just a few weeks ago," He looked up, as if in deep thought, "Someone I haven't seen since I was a baby. He'd been living in America. Yes, that's it, in America. He requested my presence in London just before school started."

Hermione analyzed his body language as he explained. "What did this godfather of yours want from you?" she asked.

"He wanted to see how I've grown up," he answered, looking away, "His coming was very timely. Very timely indeed."

"Very timely," she repeated, while continuing to observe his behavior.

Harry involuntary started fidgeting. Suddenly, the rest of the group, who were all listening intently to Padma, broke out into a fit of giggles. Parvati and Padma, arm and arm walked over to include them.

"Oh dear, Harry," Parvati said, "Everything's explained to us! We're all so proud of you two, aren't we Mione?"

"Oh prodigiously," Hermione replied, releasing a hint of facetiousness.

Fudge finally spoke up, "I must say, now there are just a few more questions I-"

"Please Cornelius," Dumbledore interjected, "This has been a trying day for all of us. You will have your answers." Hermione could detect the serious undertone in his voice, "But now, I'm sure Ms. Patel and her friends would prefer to go back to their dorms leisurely and converse among themselves."

"But, I-"Fudge started to say.

"I will meet with the Ministry tomorrow to shed light on this matter," Dumbledore assured him.

Fudge realized there is no chance in pursuing this case any further tonight and reluctantly agreed, "I'll expect you in my office in the morning." With that, he marched out of the room without giving anyone eye contact.

"You must elaborate more on the details!" Parvati egged on without paying any attention to Fudge. She turned to Dumbledore, "Professor Dumbledore! Now there's no need to leave Hogwarts! People can't say anything now that they're back! We won't have to go to France!" she cheered happily.

Padma's face fell, "Why, how glum you look Professor! What's happened? What does all this mean?" Dumbledore stayed quiet while she glanced over at everyone's faces, "How do you do, Neville," she greeted upon recognizing his face, "How's your funny old lady thing a mabob?"

"Please, return to your dorms for now." the headmaster instructed, "I'm sure you must all be exhausted. I will cancel the arrangements made with Madame Maxime."

"Do you think the rest of the Gryffindors will take an interest to my stories?" Padma asked excitedly.

"I'm sure of it!" answered Parvati animatedly.

"Well, then lets all go back to the dorms!" Padma suggested eagerly, leading the way.

A second later, the door swung open. Professor McGonagall stepped in and announced, "Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy."

The students abruptly stop on their tracks as Mrs. Malfoy came in through the doorway. She started scanning the area with her eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Neville greeted, walking up to her, "Mrs. Malfoy! What an honor for this humble scho---"

"No honor was intended Neville," she promptly interrupted. She spotted the headmaster standing by his enormous claw-footed desk. "Professor Dumbledore I presume?"

"How do you do, Mrs. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied respectfully, "Such a pleasure to make your acquaintances. Do come in and sit down" he motioned over to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you," she said. She took a few moments adjusting herself on her seat. "I wish to speak to Ms. Granger," Mrs. Malfoy told him plainly, without meeting his eyes.

Dumbledore waved Hermione over. She walked up to the desk with an inquisitive look on her face, "Mrs. Malfoy wishes to speak to you," he relayed.

"I wish to speak to Ms. Granger alone," Mrs. Malfoy clarified, "If would kindly leave us alone, Professor."

"Oh certainly, Mrs. Malfoy," he said, "If you wish it."

"I DO wish it," she responded coldly.

Dumbledore winked at Hermione, giving her a comforting smile as he got up from his seat. "Come along everyone," he ushered Neville out with the rest of the students and closed the door behind him.

"Be seated, Ms. Granger," she instructed.

Hermione took the seat beside her.

"Ms. Granger," Mrs. Malfoy began sternly, "A report has reached me, at the most alarming nature. I was told that you Ms. Hermione Granger, had been dating MY only son, Draco Malfoy. Of course, I could not believe this report could possibly be true. Nevertheless, I immediately resolved on setting out to see you."

"If it could not possibly be true madam," Hermione stared at her unaffectedly, "I wonder why you gave yourself the trouble of coming so far?"

"I came to insist upon the report to be universally contradictive," Mrs. Malfoy responded on the edge of annoyance.

"But won't your coming here seem rather to confirm it?" she pointed out in a rather casual manner.

Mrs. Malfoy readjusted her chair in frustration, "Insolent headstrong girl!" she scolded, "I'm ashamed of you! Is this your gratitude for my attention to you at the Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione was unable to hide that tiny smirk which now appears on her face.

"Ms. Granger, I am not be trifled with," she warned, "Has my son made you an offer?"

"You have declared that to be impossible," Hermione reminded her slyly.

"Impossible," Mrs. Malfoy dismissed, narrowing her eyes, "I have the power to make it impossible. Are you aware that as trustee to the Malfoy Manor, I can strip Draco of every galleon he will inherit? And if he were to do something against my wishes, I should not hesitate in carrying out my power." She nodd, satisfied with her delivery, "Now, what have you to say?"

Hermione merely shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing whatever. I take no interest in matters that are none of my business."

"Bold words, my girl, bold words," Mrs. Malfoy remarked, "But remember this, if you eventually marry him, you will be poor."

"That would be no novelty to me, Mrs. Malfoy," she replied plainly.

"Once and for all, are the two of you seeing each other!" Mrs. Malfoy threw her hands up in agitation.

"No, I am not."

"Ah," the woman's face lighting up upon the news, "And, would you promise me you would never enter such an engagement?"

Hermione pondered the question for a moment before arriving to her answer with a smirk, "No, I will not."

"Ah ha," Mrs. Malfoy raised her voice up an octave, "So you do expect him to ask you!"

"I have no right to expect anything," she said, looking away, "excepting, perhaps to never see him again."

"What?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, in a look of disbelief, "Do you have the impertinence to pretend that he isn't in love with you?"

"I can't imagine that he would be," Hermione said sagely, "Not now."

"Then why his kind consideration for your friend, was that the act of a man who isn't in love?" she argued.

Hermione gave her a blank look, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Possibly you don't," Mrs. Malfoy stated sternly, "But that roscoe Potter does! Imagine it! My son Draco, scouring the courts and areas of muggle London looking for him! Dueling in the streets! Forcing him to return with that friend of yours by threatening to turn him into the authorities! He even used a memory charm to cover up the tracks to save you and your friends from disgrace!"

"Did he do that?" Hermione stood up excitedly, a huge grin forming across her face, "Thank you for tell me, Mrs. Malfoy! Thank you!"

Mrs. Malfoy scowled, crossing her arms stubbornly, "I will not be thanked! Let's have no more of this Ms. Granger. I shall not leave these grounds until you give me the insurance for which I've asked."

"In that case, Mrs. Malfoy, I have better alert Professor Dumbledore." Hermione replied, bringing up her sincerest tone up a notch as she made her way over to the door, "He will either make arrangements for you here, or if you decide not to stay, he will conduct you on your way,"

Mrs. Malfoy grew furious. She stared straight on, still with her arms crossed, refusing to dignify Hermione with any response. Professor Dumbledore entered ust minutes later. He glanced over at Hermione, who greeted him with a victorious smile, then to Mrs. Malfoy, and then back to Hermione. The wizard winked at her knowingly before speaking, "Yes, now, is everything settled?"

"Oh Professor, I have the impression, that Mrs. Malfoy wishes to take leave of us." Hermione stood waiting by Mrs. Malfoy and her mulish display. After a few moments of complete silence, Hermione gave small formal curtsey, "Goodbye Mrs. Malfoy."

Mrs. Malfoy finally stood up, still looking ahead, "I take no leave of you Ms. Granger. I send no compliments to your friends. You deserve no such attention!" She turned to Hermione, shooting her a severe glare, "I am seriously displeased." With that comment, she marched out of the office.

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned. Final chapter will be up soon. Please Review!


	13. Finale

A/N: I finally bring you the conclusion to Pride and Prejudice. I told you it wouldn't be long. This has been such a fun fic to write.

Chapter Thirteen: Finale

Mrs. Malfoy quickly flooed back to the Malfoy Manor where Draco was uneasily anticipating for her return. He raced over to the fireplace just as his mother was stepping out.

"Well?" he asked anxiously.

"A blank refusal!" Mrs. Malfoy huffed loudly.

Draco frowned, looking down, "She refused to see me."

"She refused not to see you!" she declared.

Draco's eyes grew wide as he grasped the meaning of his mother's statement, "Did she?"

"Most emphatically!" she assured him, "But that's not the worst Draco. I told her, that I could strip you of your fortune if I chose to. But she refused to be the least impressed!"

Draco smiled, "You see?"

Mrs. Malfoy nodded her head, "Yes, yes, I see Draco. I grant I was wrong about that." she narrowed her eyes, "But there's one thing I can't agree with. You told me last summer; she was nothing if not decided. That's not true. The young woman is positively obstinate!"

"What?" he asked curiously, "Did she refuse anything else?"

"Well, she made a refuse to refuse to go out with you." Mrs. Malfoy informed him.

Draco is now positively ecstatic. He happily embraced his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Draco! Draco!" she protested, shoving him off of her, "What manners! Have you gone mad?"

"Yes! Yes! Quite mad!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, "And I don't believe I shall ever be quite sane again. But you wouldn't wish me to be would you?"

"No, I don't think I would," she answered, revealing a slight beam, "She's right for you Draco. You were a spoiled child. But we don't want to go on spoiling you. What you need, is a woman who will stand up to you." She patted him reassuringly on the shoulder,

"I think you've found her." Mrs. Malfoy started untying her cloak, "Well Draco? Help me get this thing off."

Draco quickly grabbed the cloak off of her shoulders and handed it to the house elf nearby. He assisted her to the couch, "How can I ever thank you mother?"

"Upon my word! I'm not accustomed to so much gratitude. Everyone seems to be thanking me today!" she said as she sat down. Pointing over to the fireplace, she instructed Draco, "Don't keep her waiting. Go on back to Hogwarts."

Draco swiftly made his way up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. He frantically tried to recall the location of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly he noticed Parvati climbing out of the portrait hole on the opposite side of the corridor. He made a mad dash towards her. As he approached, he slowed down, giving himself enough time to compose himself.

"How do you do, Parvati," he greeted, giving a small, polite bow.

"Draco Malfoy, well this IS an honor!" Parvati sneered sarcastically as she passes him, "First Mrs. Malfoy, and now you!"

He chose to ignore the attitude she was giving him by replying her with escalated civility, "Well, I had some free time on my hands, and I thought I would give myself the pleasure of-"

Just then, the portrait hole reopened behind him, "Lavender! Lavender!" Hermione called out as she climbed out of the common room, "Parvati, I just can't seem to find Lavender anywhere I--"The initial shock made her stop dead on her tracks as she came face to face with Draco.

"Oh," Hermione produced a small, but genuine smile.

Draco's face lit up as he gazed at her, "How do you do Hermione."

"How do you do," she replied.

"Lavender is out somewhere by the lake, I believe," Pavarti informed her, still giving a fierce look at Draco.

"Oh, Miss Lavender," Draco suddenly reminded, "I have a message for her from the Weasleys. Should we, should we see," he looked awkwardly over at Parvati and then back at Hermione, motioning his hands down the hall, "---- if we could find her."

"Why yes, yes," Hermione agreed, taking the hint. She started leading the way, "Let's do that."

Draco turned back to Parvati, "Would you excuse me please?"

"Very gladly!" she responded coldly before going off the other direction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione strolled on a couple of steps ahead of Draco, seeking out Lavender, as they headed over to the lake.

"Hermione!" Draco called out. She stopped to wait for him. "I have a confession to make," he said as he caught up with her, "I didn't tell the exact truth, I'm afraid, about the message from the Weasleys."

"You mean they didn't send one?" Hermione asked.

"They didn't send one for the good reason that Ron Weasley had every intention of bringing it himself," he explained.

"Himself?"

"Yes, he came back to Hogwarts last night, I was rather expecting to see him here tonight," Draco scanned the area around the lake, "Ah," he pointed over to the other side of the lake. A figure was just starting to approach another figure sitting down beside the lake. Draco and Hermione witnessed the scene unfold as Ron sat down beside Lavender. They observed a few exchanged of words and then an elated Lavender wrapping her arms around him.

Hermione felt much joy for her dear friend and turned to Draco gratefully, "Oh Draco, this is your doing!"

Draco smiled, shaking his head modestly, "Shall I tell you who is really responsible for your friend's happiness Hermione?"

Hermione nodded as the both of them backed over to a nearby tree. "Ginny Weasley," he replied.

"Ginny?" Hermione repeated incredulously, sitting down.

"She sent her brother back by dwelling on all the reasons why he should stay away," He explained, sitting closely next to her, "I only approved the decision that he had already taken on his own account."

Hermione eyes' were dancing, completely awed with delight. She drew in a tiny breath of air. "Draco, there's something else. I hardly know how to put it into words. What you did for Padma-"

"I?" he refuted, "But I assure you, I did nothing Hermione."

"Mrs. Malfoy was not of that opinion," she told him.

"What?" Draco said in surprised, "But I never gave her leave to tell you that."

"Gave her leave?" she repeated, vexed, "Do you mean to say that Mrs. Malfoy---"

"I wanted to know if I would be welcomed," he interrupted sheepishly, "She came as my ambassador."

"Your ambassador? I never imagined that that was the language of diplomacy!" Hermione remarked amusingly.

Draco chuckled, "You know she likes you in spite of the language."

"Me?" Hermione laughed.

"She really does," he insisted.

"I wish I known it," Hermione told him, "I wouldn't have been so rude."

"But that was what she likes," he explained, "People flatter her too much, she enjoys an occasional change."

"I'm afraid I gave her a good change this afternoon!" she snickered.

"She went away delighted!" Draco laughed, "You evidently confirmed the good opinion she formed of you this past summer at the manor."

Hermione grinned gleefully, "I don't know what to say or think!" She pondered for a few moments before her face returned to seriousness, "Except that, you must allow me to thank you, for what you did for Padma. And if the facts were known to the rest of my friends, I should not merely have my own gratitude to express."

"If you must thank me, let it be yourself alone," he said staring intently at her, "Whatever I did, I thought only of you."

"Oh Draco, when I think of how I misjudge you," she frowned as she recalled, "the horrible things I've said. I'm so ashamed."

"Oh no, it's I who should be ashamed," he confessed sincerely, "For my arrogance, and my stupid pride, of all, except one thing, one thing. I'm not ashamed of having loved you." Draco mustered all his courage, looking into the depths of her soul, "Hermione, dare I ask again?"

Hermione's heart was racing, unable to utter any sounds. She smiled, assuring her mutual affection.

"Hermione," Draco pulled her towards him, "Dear, beautiful Mione." Hermione allowed herself to draw in closer until their lips finally met. She depended the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Upon my word!" Parvati exclaimed, looking through her omniculars by the window towards the lake. "Seamus! Seamus!" she waved him over.

Seamus looked through the omniculars, "Miracles will never cease," he remarked, shaking her head with a smirk.

"Draco Malfoy! Who would have believed it! A wizard of such status! My dear Mione," she said, "Lavender is nothing to it! Absolutely nothing! And such a charming man!"

Seamus rolled his eyes.

"I do hope he'll overlook me disliking him so much," she added hastily, "Oh I wonder if there's any dishes he's particularly fond of. I'll go down to the kitchens at once!"

The End.


End file.
